Too Dangerous
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Remus warned Tonks that he was too old, poor, and most important of all, too dangerous. She doesn't care, as usual. But when they finally get together, a series of events happen that may destroy them. TonksxLupin
1. Talking

A/N: I think Tonks and Lupin make the best couple in HP, so I'm writing a TonksxLupin fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Weasley smiled as a young witch stepped through the door of the Burrow. Her face was heart shaped; her hair was the brightest of pinks, as were her eyes. Her nails were a soft pink in color and she wore deep purple, almost black robes.

"Wotcher Molly." She smiled as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon Tonks. Glad you could make it for Harry's birthday." She smiled. The witch had certainly felt better ever since Lupin had returned from living with werewolves, and since Dumbledore's funeral.

Mrs. Weasley took her coat and hung it with the others before making her way into the living room where most of everyone sat, chatting away.

Mr. Weasley was talking about something at the Ministry with Lupin, Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's chess while Crookshanks watched, Hermione and Ginny sat with Tonks, laughing as she began to change her appearance, and Fred and George sat by the window, playing Exploding Snap. Molly smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Harry still hadn't decided if he was going back to Hogwarts or not. It was going to reopen, but what was the point in going. He had overheard that Lupin had been asked to teach again, but he had declined. Harry couldn't see why, but all Lupin had said was now that Snape was gone, what was he supposed to do about his furry little problem?

Snape. Harry was determined to kill the bloody basterd, but right now, he watched as his pawn attacked Ron's bishop.

"Do the pig nose!" Ginny laughed at Tonks. She screwed up her face as if trying to remember something, then her nose changed into a pig's nose and she let out a snort. Hermione and Ginny broke into fits of hysteria. At that point, Fleur and Bill, now married, walked into the room. She took one look at Tonks and rolled her eyes. Tonks didn't seem to notice, for she had just caught Lupin's eye. If there were one thing she could change about that moment, it would be for the fact that she would have her own nose, not a pig nose. Lupin just smiled at her, trying to suppress a laugh before turning back to Mr. Weasley. Tonks sighed.

"What's wrong Tonks?" Hermione questioned as her nose went back to normal and she became depressed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She said, faking a smile and changing her nose again, causing Ginny and Hermione to burst into giggles again, forgetting about the question.

During dinner, Tonks ate in silence, despite the fact that Ginny and Hermione kept bugging her to change her appearance again. She told them later.

Tonks thought she could handle coming to the Burrow and seeing Remus. She was wrong. They hadn't seen each other since the funeral, but they had been writing to each other nearly every other day. She glanced at him, but he was still talking to Arthur. What could they be talking about that demanded his attention the entire evening?!

Sighing again, she left as soon as the plates had been cleared, while Molly was turned to get Harry's cake. She slipped quietly up the stairs, headed out onto the roof. Molly had told her she was welcome to the roof anytime, so it was kind of her home away from home. She sat down on the edge of the roof, dangerously swinging her legs over the side.

"Dora, what are you doing up here?"

She jumped and almost lost her balance, but she regained it, not turning around to face Remus.

"Thinking." She replied stiffly. She heard him sigh in frustration behind her. She heard his footsteps and thought he had left, but instead he sat down beside her, also dangling his legs off the side of the building, glancing nervously at the ground.

"I know that's not why you're up here."

"I'm surprised you know me at all Remus. You haven't talked to me in person for a while. Not since the funeral." She muttered, taking out her wand and drawing shapes in the air. The snowflakes falling began to follow a certain pattern that she made with her wand. She was, determined not to look Remus in the eye.

"Aren't you cold?" He questioned her.

"No. Not really." She murmured, looking down at the garden. She thought she saw a gnome dart after a worm, but then go back under his bush.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.

"Nymphadora," He warned.

"Don't pretend you don't know what's wrong with me Remus Lupin!" She told him fiercely, her now hazel eyes staring at him.

"We've been over this before. I'm too old, too dangerous-"

"Too poor…. Yes, yes I know Remus, I know. I don't care!" She told him, her voice rising.

"Dora, I can't. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"Then go ahead and bite me. That solves everything." She muttered furiously.

"I can't do that either." He told her.

"Well then we came come up with something else that will work Remus. I'll go away during the full moon and come back the next day or something! I don't know." She told him, tears beginning to brim her eyes.

He sighed and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him again. With his free hand he brushed the tears off her cheek. Her eyes suddenly changed from hazel to a dark brown and her hair to a mousy brown. He looked at her.

"What happened to the pink I love so much?" He questioned fingering a lock of her new colored hair. She looked away from him, causing the curl to drop from his hand.

"Dora, why aren't you talking to me anymore?" He asked her after a minute. She ignored him and stood up, going back downstairs, leaving him alone on the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus had now idea how much she loved him! But if she loved him so much, why did she leave him. She shook her head and put another bite of ice cream in her mouth. She had found sympathy with her cookie dough ice cream and her T.V.

"Sarah, I love you." The man on the soap opera she had turned the channel on said to the woman in front of him. A tub of ice cream was suddenly thrown at the T.V.

"Liar!" Tonks screeched at the T.V. before turning the channel on the Wizarding news. Nothing new except for a woman thought she saw Voldemort walk by her front door. She turned it off and stood up, surveying her flat. It was a complete mess from where she had spent her most recent time, wishing Remus was back.

"_Scourgify_." She muttered, waving her wand. The mess was instantly gone, and the flat was spotless. The minute she had put her wand away, her doorbell rang. Going to answer it, she didn't immediately open the door.

"Whose there?" She questioned.

"It's Hermione!" Drifted her voice through the door. She threw it open and she received a glare from the teenager.

"You should have made sure I wasn't a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion or something!" She said, entering the small flat. Tonks rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"What can I help you with?" She asked, ignoring the girl's comment. Hermione remained silent for a moment.

"You know, you really should have made sure I was the person I said I was." Hermione said, smirking a bit. Tonks looked at her. Before she could react, Hermione drew her wand and blasted Tonks back against the wall. She pointed the wand to herself and the next instant, Tonks found herself staring at a very ugly and vicious Greyback. He snarled at her.

Tonks reached for her wand, which had flown out of her hand, but Greyback smiled.

"Accio wand!' she cried and Tonks' wand soared into his outstretched hand. HE laughed.

"Let's see your werewolf save you now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please, no flames on this story. I've written the first chapter fairly short, but I want to know what you think first.


	2. A New Werewolf in Town

A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own no one, J.K Rowling does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin stared at the ceiling of the bedroom that he was staying in at the Burrow. Molly had insisted that everyone stay for a few days, since that's when they would be departing for Hogwarts and of course, needed a guard.

Below, he could hear Molly in the kitchen, obviously cleaning. Everyone else was sleeping in assigned rooms. Except for Tonks. She had left after their talk on the roof.

He suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking at the door. He glanced over at the clock. It was past midnight. Raising an eyebrow, he sat up and left the room.

As he silently crept down the stairs, he heard voices coming from the kitchen. When he opened the door, they stopped.

"Good God Remus! Give me a heart attack." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Sorry Minerva." He replied.

"What are you doing up?" Molly asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered, sitting down at the table across from McGonagall. He soon found himself with a cup of tea in front of him, and so did McGonagall. Grabbing her own cup of tea, Molly sat down beside them.

"What's this about Tonks?" She asked. Remus' heart began to beat faster._ Please don't let her be hurt._

"She was attacked in her flat. I had come to ask her something but her door was ajar. I entered and found Greyback leaning over her, her wand clutched in his hand along with his own. The minute he saw me, he fled. They've taken Nympadora to St. Mungo's to make sure she doesn't have any bites."

"Is she alright?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"From what I could tell, yes. She was unconscious when I found her, but she didn't look like she had any bites. Let us hope not." She added quickly. Remus took a drink of his tea. A bit too quickly though, because he could feel the blisters forming on his throat.

"We'll have to go and visit her around lunch today." Molly murmured. Minerva nodded.

"Right now, I think Mad-Eye is with her." She said, getting up. "Thank you for the tea Molly." She continued, headed for the door. Molly smiled and nodded. Minerva left, closing the door behind her.

"Remus, you better go." Molly told him.

"What?"

"Go and see her. You know she'll want to see you when she wakes up." Molly said, getting herself more tea.

"I don't think so Molly." He told her, taking another drink of tea.

"Oh Remus, come now! Do you think I'm blind? I know she loves you, but you refuse to let her! Just give her a chance, giving what happened tonight!"

"That's the problem Molly! If I had never met her, Greyback wouldn't have known her and attacked her. I know he attacked her because he wanted to get to me. That's just how he is." He replied not meeting her gaze.

"Remus, you are being ridiculous. She can protect herself, but she didn't have the chance tonight. Just give her a chance." She muttered. "I think I'm going to turn in." She added, heading for the stairs. Remus sighed and grabbed his coat, heading for the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks sighed and threw the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet _on the bedside table. She hated being in St. Mungo's. She had only been in here once before, when she had been hit with a stray curse at the Ministry of Magic.

"Nothing good eh?" Mad-Eye questioned her. She shook her head and winced horribly. When she had been blasted back against the wall, she had hit her head pretty hard.

"Do you know when you'll be allowed to leave?"

"No. Stupid Healers don't tell-" She cut herself off, for she had just caught sight of Remus, walking through the ward doors.

"Hello Dora." He said, coming up to her. "Hello Mad-Eye." He added.

"Lupin." Mad-Eye said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He turned toward Tonks. "You seem to be in capable hands, so I'm gonna head off." He told her. She nodded as he stood up. Her eyes followed him all the way out of the ward before looking at Remus, who had taken his chair.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Better than I was. Thankfully, I'm not bitten. Or so they say. Every time they come in here, they talk amongst themselves and glance nervously at me." She muttered, playing with a lock of tomato red, waist length hair. She could have been Ginny's older sister. Before Remus could reply, a Healer came over and began speaking.

"You are free to go Miss. Tonks, but there's something you need to know. I'm sorry to say you've been bitten, but fortunately the werewolf in question was not transformed at the time, so it shouldn't affect you much. You may transform and you may not, but it is suggested you take wolfs bane potion, just in case." The Healer said, and then left. Tonks' eyes had widened, and now she turned to Remus.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's not your fault." She told him quickly.

"Yes, it is. Greyback was using you to get to me, and now it's caused you to get bitten. It is my fault."

"Come on Remus, it's not as though you could prevent it."

He didn't say anything, even as Tonks stood up and grabbed her wand off the nearby table. As they left St. Mungo's, he spoke.

"Then at least let me take you to dinner to say I'm sorry." He told her quickly, blushing slightly.

"Alright. Tomorrow. I'll meet you at that little restaurant in the town next to the Burrow. Can't for the life of me remember what it's called." She told him, smiling a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Its so short, its barely even a chapter, but I had to put down what happened to Tonks. Promise more will come soon!


	3. The Date

A/N: Tomorrow HP and the Order of the Phoenix comes out and we finally get to see Tonks! I'm so happy because she is my favorite character, next to Hermione of course.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks stood looking at herself in the mirror, resisting the urge to pull the dress off and rip it to shreds. She hardly ever dressed up, but when she did, she always hated the way she looked because she could never get her hair right. And she hated heels. They were an accident waiting to happen.

This dress was a soft pink and sleeveless, and hugged her body, down to just above her knees. Her heels were matching ones with straps that kind of wrapped up and around her ankle.

At first, she had tried having her hair up, but she couldn't stand it because she was so used to it hanging down. Then she had tried a pink color a shade darker than the dress and hanging straight, but it looked hideous. Finally, she had settled on sleek black hair that went to her waist. Grabbing her wand and stowing it away, she left her flat, trying not to trip down the stairs in her heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks arrived at the restaurant a bit early, but she spotted Remus sitting at a table near the window, wearing a pair of black dress robes. Tonks mentally kicked herself for forgetting that this was kind of a wizarding restaurant, and no one would find it odd for people to be wearing robes. In fact, more people than just Remus were wearing them. She would have rather worn her own dress robes, but again, she had completely forgot.

Remus didn't notice her until she sat down across from him. She smiled at him, but he seemed to be at a loss for words because he had never seen Tonks dressed up like she was.

"Wow." He said, looking at her. "You look great."

"Well, I would have rather worn my dress robes, but I completely forgot that this was a wizard hot spot." She mumbled, picking up the extra menu. Obviously Remus had already looked over his because he made no move to pick up his.

They remained silent until after they ordered, (Both a medium-rare steak).

"How are things at the Order?" She asked quietly, knowing Remus had gone there the night before. She hadn't got a chance because the moment she got home, she went straight to bed.

"Boring really. There hasn't been any news. It seems they want to keep a low profile." He replied, sighing a bit. Tonks noticed that there was more gray than ever in his hair and he had bags under his eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep Remus?" She asked, worried about him.

"The full moon is in a few days, Dora." He reminded her. She mouthed a silent 'O'.

Tonks still hadn't forgotten the fact that she now had some kind of werewolf blood in her. She was wondering whether or not she would actually transform during the full moon.

"Do you think, that I would…..?" Her voice trailed off.

"Transform? I don't really know. I think yours is the same case as Bill's. He doesn't transform, but he has some of the characteristics of a werewolf." He said, moving a few things out of the ways as the waiter brought their food.

"I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." She muttered.

"Well, you might want to be careful. All I know is that while a werewolf is transforming, that's their weakest point and they're open for attack." He told her.

"In other words, watch out fro Greyback?"

"You got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, they didn't immediately go home. They left and walked around the town a bit, peering into shop windows. Remus had draped his coat over Tonks so she didn't get cold.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Tonks." He said as they crossed the non-busy street.

"We've been over that Remus. It's not you're fault." She told him, looking at a necklace in the jewelry shop window. After a moment, they continued on, but not for long.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He told her. She nodded and grabbing his arm, they apperated to just outside her flat door.

"Thanks for dinner Remus. I had a nice time." She said, kissing his cheek. He nodded before a _crack_ and he disappeared from view. She unlocked the door and went inside, automatically changing out of the dress and back into robes, and changing her hair to it's normal pink. By that time she realized he had left his coat.

Picking it up, she smothered her face in it, taking in his scent. After a moment, she hung it on the coat rack with a reminder to return it to him. She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts, (her Pajamas) and grabbed her T.V remote control, flipping it on. Since her father was a Muggle, she was one of the few witches or wizards he actually knew what one was. Plopping down on her couch, she yawned and found herself drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I keep writing short chapters don't I? It's just a habit I guess. But, the next chapter is Tonks' first full moon…..


	4. Nighttime Fun

A/N: Okay, I hope this chapter may be a bit longer, so bare with me! I seen the new HP movie, and let me just say, that the movie doesn't do the book justice. The new director (this is the 4th one they've had) David Yates completely missed major parts of the book and he just messed it up completely. The dementors look strange too.

Disclaimer: I own no one, J.K Rowling does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks yawned tiredly and flipped off her TV, tossing the remote on the couch. Getting up, she was about to head to bed when a knock at her door stopped her. She went to the door and opened it, a bit surprised to see Remus standing at her doorstep.

"Wotcher Remus." She yawned. She wondered why he would be here. It was nearly 9:00pm.

"Hello Tonks. Sorry I'm here so late, but I… we don't have long."

"What's wrong?" She questioned, letting him in and closing the door.

"Nothing's wrong Dora. I just though I would give you this." He said, holding out a vial of potion the color of sand. She raised an eyebrow.

"Wolfsbane. It keeps you from transforming." He explained. Then she remembered tonight was the full moon. Glancing out the window, she saw the faint white glow behind the trees.

"Have you taken yours already?" She questioned. He nodded. She sighed, opening the vial and draining it. She made a face. "They could have at least made a better tasting potion." She muttered.

"Remus, I have a question." She said after a minute.

"What?"

"Why did you give me the potion? I mean, shouldn't we see if I actually transform?"

"Better safe than sorry Nymph." He told her.

"Remus Lupin, were you worried about me?"

"I…yes…sort of." He mumbled. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." She was about to kiss him, but a pain engulfed her body, causing her to bend over in pain.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, catching her as she nearly fell to the floor. She looked up at him, and her eyes were yellow with black pupils. The potion wasn't working.

"Dora, listen to me. You need to try and stop yourself from transforming." He told her sternly, thoughts racing through his mind. Why wasn't the potion working…unless he had grabbed the wrong vial…. meaning he would transform soon as well.

"Remus…it hurts…" She whispered as the transformation began working faster. He couldn't reply, for the same pain had engulfed his body and he was beginning his transformation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_THUD!_

Tonks rolled off the side of the bed. Jerking awake, she found herself naked, but thankfully her blankets were wrapped tightly around her. Pulling them up with her, she stood up and nearly collapsed to the floor again. Grabbing her bedpost, she steadied herself before stumbling into the messy living room.

She jumped back in surprise as a hand came over the side of the overturned couch. Remus' head peered over the side at her.

"Well, that was an interesting night." She muttered, disappearing back into her room to change. She came back out seconds later wearing her usual robes. When she came back, Remus too was dressed in his.

"Obviously, I grabbed the wrong potion." He muttered, waving his wand. Her room became spotless and he sat down on the right side up couch. She plopped down next to him.

"I actually transformed?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. A few seconds before me to be exact." He replied.

"I feel so tired. I just want to get to bed." She yawned.

"Not so easy being a werewolf, is it?" Remus asked, smirking a bit.

"Well, at least you can't say you're too dangerous for me now. We're both equally dangerous." She told him.

"Dora," He began. "There's a reason why I've kept my distance." He continued quietly.

"Why's that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Werewolves mate for life. I don't want us getting into something that we'll regret later." He told her.

"I won't regret it Remus. I promise you I would never." She said, looking dead at him.

"What have you done to your hair?" He asked, changing the subject. He fingered a lock of grayish brown hair, similar to his own.

"Nothing. I haven't changed it this morning." She replied. Her face screwed up in a pained expression. A second later, her hair became shoulder length and lavender purple.

"There's the color I love." He smiled. "Now, I think I should be getting back to my own flat." He stood up. She stood up as well and hugged him.

"Thanks again Remus." She whispered.

"You're welcome Dora." He smiled, heading for the door.

"Remus, wait."

Remus turned around, only to have Tonks throw her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. He was a bit surprised, but didn't pull back. He thought it felt…right. He was even more surprised when he found his arm going around her waist and his hand brushing through her hair.

"I'm sorry Remus." Tonks said breathlessly, when they had broke apart.

"Don't be sorry Nymphadora. You say that too often." He smiled.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She warned, her hair turning a scarlet red briefly.

"Sorry."

"Now you're starting to sound like me." She said. She still hadn't taken her arms from around his neck. Kissing him again, she finally let go. He smiled before disapperating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Tonks awoke, it was a few days later and the early morning hours. She could just see the sun's first rays peering over the trees. She made to get up, but found an arm wrapped around her waist. She shifted over to her side and looked a Remus, who supposedly was still asleep. She poked him.

"Are you awake?"

"I am now." He said. She smiled apologetically.

"I was wondering if you wanted some coffee." He sighed and nodded. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before getting up, pulling on her robe. Wrapping it tighter around her, she headed into the kitchen.

By the time Remus emerged, fully clothed, from the room, she was sitting at the table with a mug in her hand. Another steaming mug sat across from her. He sat down and took the warm mug, taking a drink.

"Nymphadora," He began, ignoring the glare and the change of hair color. "You don't think we're… rushing into things? Like I said, I don't want wither of us to regret it."

"Do you Remus?" She asked after a minute.

"Do I what?"

"Regret anything between us?"

"Of course not." He replied, grabbing her hand.

"Not even last night?" She asked with a smirk.

"Especially not last night." He smiled. "But I still think we're rushing into things. We should take it slow, not only because of our furry little problems, but because of other things as well." They remained quiet for a minute.

"Oh geez!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I'm supposed to go help Molly clean up Number Twelve today. The kids come home from Hogwarts in a few weeks for the holidays." She explained when she saw Remus' look. She waved her wand and her robe was replaced with her usual robes. When she stood up, Remus did too.

"Tonks, before you go, I need to tell you something." He told her. She nodded. "McGonagall had put me on another mission, similar to the one Dumbledore sent me on." He said. There was a flicker of sadness behind both eyes when he said Dumbledore's name.

"Remus, what are you saying?" She asked, as her stomach seemed to drop.

"I'm leaving in a few days. The mission might take up to a couple of days, up to a couple of months. I don't know how long." He said quietly. She remained silent for a minute.

"You better be careful Remus. If you die, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." She said, putting on a smile. He chuckled. "I mean Remus John Lupin. I swear I will." She warned him.

"I promise I'll do my best not to die." He said, holding back more laughter. She smiled.

"I want you to be careful yourself Dora. Greyback is still out there."

"I'll be safe in Number Twelve. I'll be with Molly."

"You must remember that Narcissa and Bellatrix will have access to it, now that Sirius is gone." He whispered. A flicker of pain passed behind Tonks' eyes. She looked back up at Remus.

"I will." She promised. Kissing him good-bye, he disapperated. Tonks followed his action, but instead, she went to a different location.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks appeared a few feet away from the doorstep of Number Twelve. She silently entered the house, not making a sound as she closed the door behind her. The second she did, she heard three very familiar voices in the kitchen. Drawing her wand, she moved forward.

"Let's just kill her Cissy and get it over with! She's a blood traitor! Her and her whole family!" Drifted Bellatrix Lestrange's voice through the cracked door.

"Shut up Bella! You can kill her later!" Came Narcissa Malfoy's. "Now, why are you in our house?" She questioned.

"I'm cleaning. No one else-"

She was cut off by the loud thud. The sound of an umbrella stand hitting the floor combined with some_one_ hitting the floor next to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Cliffhanger. I know, everyone hates cliffhangers, but hey! I'm a mean person.


	5. Whoops!

A/N: Here's the next chapter, so you didn't have to wait long for me to update! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it." Tonks muttered, getting quickly to her feet and keeping a firm grip on her wand. Footsteps were heard at the kitchen door and she raised her wand as the kitchen door opened.

"_STUPIFY_!" She shouted. Tonks saw a streak of blonde hair be blasted back, but she quickly got to her feet and joined Bellatrix at the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our pesky little clumsy cousin." Bella laughed. Tonks glared at her.

"I know someone who's very anxious to see you again. He's very eager to know how your last encounter went." Narcissa said in a calm tone with a hint of mock in her voice. Tonks knew she had to be talking about Greyback.

The tension in the front hallway was growing, as if it was just waiting for someone to fire a spell or to even speak. Tonks made the first move.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" She shouted.

"_PROTEGO_!" Bella said, blocking the spell. A jet of green light shot from Narcissa's wand, barely missing Tonks.

"We can't kill her." Bella stated.

"Why not?"

"We'll give her to Greyback. As you said before he's eager to see our dear Nymphadora again."

"Don't! Call me Nymphadora!" She shouted at them, her hair turning fire red. She fired another spell at them, which skimmed Bella's cheek. They turned back to her. Tonks knew what spell she had to use; she didn't know what else would work against them.

"_CRUCIO_!" She cried. Bella was blasted backward and she let out a scream of pain.

"If you're going to use an unforgivable curse cousin," Narcissa said, the smile wiped from her face. Bella had recovered and she was also not smiling anymore.

"You need to mean them." Bella finished for her. "Like this!"

Tonks screamed in pain. The pain was so intense she knew she must have been dying. _She would never see Remus again._

The pain abruptly ended as his face burst into her mind. Tonks realized she had collapsed to the floor.

"Had enough you little Mud-Blood?" Narcissa spat. Tonks glared at her.

"No, I haven't." She sneered. "_IMPERIO_!"

That time, Narcissa collapsed to the floor, dropping Molly's wand, who began to inch toward it. Tonks waved her wand and Narcissa turned to Bella and a jet of green light shot at her, barely missing her.

A light blue streak suddenly flew toward her, breaking her brief hold on Narcissa. Tonks wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"You're dead." Narcissa growled. "_Avada –_."

"_BOMBARDUM_!"

Narcissa was hit from behind, her wand flying out of her hand. She went blasting past Tonks and hit the door with a 'thud'. She moved no more. Bella turned to Molly.

"_LEVICORPIUS_!" She said and Molly was up into the air, before hurtling into the back wall, knocking her out. Bella turned back to Tonks. Narcissa had been knocked out when she hit the door, so it was only Tonks and Bella.

"You killed my cousin. I'm going to kill you." Tonks said calmly. Bella made a mock face of horror.

"Ooo. I'm so scared of someone with the name Nymphadora!" She laughed. Tonks' hair grew and even brighter red.

"You should be."

Everything seemed to explode. Spells flew everywhere, each in different color. Smoke was being created and when it cleared, Tonks was furious.

She sat on the ground in a full Body-Binding curse. Bella only had mere scrapes along her arms and face where the spells had missed her.

"See? You can't win against me _Nymphadora_. Your dear old cousin couldn't and neither can you. Let's go see what Greyback wants to do with you, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus closed the suitcase with a wave of his wand. With another wave, it shrank so small, he stowed it away in his pocket. Grabbing his coat, he apperated outside the steps of Number Twelve so he could tell Tonks good-bye.

Entering the house, he noticed large holes and dents in the walls of the hallway as if there had been a fight. Continuing on into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Mad-Eye, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley and a passed out Mudungus.

"What's everyone doing here?" He questioned, taking one of the empty seats. He noticed one person was missing from the table.

"I just sent and owl to your place, but obviously you missed it." Mad-Eye growled.

"What's happened? And where's Tonks?"

"Tonks is what happened. She's gone." Arthur stated.

"Gone as in kidnapped or gone as in out for a stroll?"

"The first one." Kingsley replied. "By Narcissa and Bellatrix. They were here and were about to harm Molly when she came in and tripped over the umbrella stand, causing them to turn to her. Molly managed to take out Narcissa, but Bellatrix got Tonks. From what Molly heard, they're taking her to Greyback."

Remus fought the urge to drive his fist into something. He had warned her to be careful. He had also warned her what could happen if they got into a relationship but obviously to Tonks, this went in one ear and out another, as usual. He sighed in frustration.

"We know he's not underground, but we think wherever he is, he's alone and not with any other death eaters."

"That's not going to help much. She doesn't have her wand." Remus muttered, picking the thin slender piece of wood off the floor where Bella had kicked it away. He stared at it for a moment before stowing it away in an inner robe pocket.

"We've got to find her. Whatever Greyback is going to do to her, it can't be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks moaned softly in pain and fluttered her eyes open. She made to move, but something above her jingled. She pulled on her wrist, and found that it was chained to the wall. Her other one, however, was free to move around. She jerked on the chain for a minute, to no avail. She yelled in anger.

"Do shut up."

Tonks looked up to see Greyback staring down at her. He had entered the dungeon-like room. The smell of potions brewing reached her nose. No, she couldn't be here….

"You." She growled.

"Yes, me." He mocked.

"Go away." She spat at him. He smiled, showing pointed teeth.

"How are we doing today my little wolfess?" He questioned, running a claw like fingernail down her cheek to her neck. She pulled away.

"Get away from me you jerk!" She hissed.

"Spunky are we? Well, we can change that. We'll just have to break you." He said, pulling on her hair and jerking her head back as if he were going to slice her throat. After running another nail across her throat, he let go and she pulled away farther.

"I hope your little werewolf comes. I'll make him watch while I kill you, then I'll kill him." He laughed. "If he doesn't come and you every get free, I doubt he'll want you back anyway."

Tonks swore in French at him.

"Be nice little wolfess of I might just call Bella in here to torture you." He smiled. "Now shut up. You're not going to be harmed… yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, this cliffy isn't as bad as the last one, so I'm feeling nice today. Please review!!!


	6. Love

A/N: Okay, new chapter! I appreciate all your reviews! Thanks! As always, please enjoy! Oh and do you guys like my new pen name?

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everyone. Not I.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks shivered. It was cold in the room and she hated the cold. She had already tried morphing to see if her wrist could slide out if it was small enough, but the chains seemed to morph to fit her wrist. Then she had tried morphing her free hand so she had long nails, and tried to unlock it with a nail, but it didn't work either. She was too tired and hungry to try morphing again. She barely had enough strength to lift her arm.

Something shining on the floor caught her eye. Looking at it, she saw it was a small piece of metal, broken off one of the chains across the room. She reached out for it, but she couldn't yet grab it.

She had already figured out where she was. She remembered McGonagall telling her they never could find the Vanishing Cabinets in the Room of Requirement, so they had completely blocked off the part of the castle with it in there, for fear of Death Eaters, A spell had been put on the hallway so that no one could enter it or leave it. For some reason, Greyback had brought her there, to the Room of Requirement through the Vanishing Cabinets. She thought it was because that Hogwarts was the safest place in England, and because no one would ever think to look for her there.

Using her free foot, she slid the piece closer to her and then grabbed it with her hand, flinching as the sharpness of the metal cut her skin. Ignoring it, she stuck it in the keyhole of the chain and moved it around, nearly leaping for joy when she heard it click and it fell off her wrist. Rubbing it for a moment, she undid the chain around her ankle and smiled as it too fell to the ground. Going to the door, she peered out and found herself staring out into the empty Room of Requirement, except for the door straight across from her and the Vanishing Cabinet to her left. Obviously, Greyback had disappeared through the Cabinet, only to come back and check on her a few times a day.

_I need a way to contact Professor McGonagall and tell her where I am…._ She though, pacing the room. She didn't even hear the cracking below her feet. By the time she did and looked down, it was too late. The floor had cracked like ice, only the area where she stood. It began breaking away and Tonks found herself falling through the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, going through the papers that littered her desk. Around her, the portraits of the previous Heads were sleeping, due to the lateness of the hour. Even Professor Dumbledore was sound asleep in his painting.

She looked up as Fawkes, the Phoenix, suddenly let out a call. She stood up and strode over to the bird, stroking its head.

"What is it?" She questioned, watching it. The bird let out another call.

"Something's wrong." She turned to find Professor Dumbledore awake with a frown on his face.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked him. He frowned for a moment longer before disappearing out of his portrait. McGonagall went back to her desk and sat down, waiting to see what he would say when he returned.

She waited for around ten minutes, before Dumbledore suddenly appeared back in his picture.

"It's Nymphadora. She's somehow unconscious in the first classroom on the fifth floor, just below the Room of Requirement." He informed her. Surprised, McGonagall rushed from the office and down the spiral staircase, hoping Tonks wasn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus paced the floor of Number Twelve, just in front of the fireplace. Only he and Mad-Eye Moody were there. Everyone else had gone to work and Molly had gone back to the Burrow. Tonks had been gone almost three days now and he was wondering if she was even still alive. He quickly shook these thoughts from his head. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

"Will you stop yer pacing? Yer making me dizzy." Mad-Eye growled at him.

"I'm just worried about Nymphadora." He murmured.

"She'll be fine." He replied.

"But she doesn't have her wand. She's defenseless." He told him. Mad-Eye was about to reply, but the opening and closing of the front door stopped him. A moment later, Minerva McGonagall stepped through the kitchen door, wearing her usual velvet green robes.

"What brings you here this late at night Minerva?" Remus questioned her.

"Nymphadora. She was found inside Hogwarts, unconscious. As far as I could tell, she was fine but she's been taking to St. Mungo's. Right now, Molly's with her, but I think she might want to see you when she wakes up, Remus." McGonagall explained rather quickly.

Remus nearly leapt for joy. Nearly. He was glad Tonks was alive and from what it sounded like, she wasn't harmed much. Still, he was going to absolutely destroy Greyback when he saw him.

"Yes Minerva. Are you coming?" He asked both of them. Both shook their heads. Sighing, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door, ready to disapperate to St. Mungo's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks' eyes opened and she found herself staring at a plain white ceiling. Her vision was blurred for a brief moment, but when it became clear she realized she was in St. Mungo's. She hated St. Mungo's.

Looking over, she saw Remus slightly dozing in a chair, his hand still holding onto hers. She leaned over with a wince and poked him. No answer. She shook him and had to grab his robes to keep him from falling to the floor.

"Remus!" She whispered. He jerked awake, forgetting exactly where he was. He looked at Tonks and smiled.

"Dora!" He said, hugging her. "You're alright."

"Of course I am." She smiled.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Well, he took me to the Room of Requirement." She said shrugging.

"What? That's where you've been? No wonder we couldn't find you." He murmured. He remained silent for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said, drawing her wand from his pocket and handing it to her. She gratefully took it.

"I've been wondering where it went." She told him, putting it on her bedside table. "Anyway, Remus, there's something you need to know. I mean, after I tell you I'll understand if you never want to see me again or whatever." She rambled.

"What are you talking about Dora?"

"I mean, you don't want 'damaged goods'."

"Dora, what is it?" He repeated firmly.

"Remus, Greyback… He raped me." She whispered so low, Remus could barely hear her. He went rigid. "And you said werewolves mate for life."

"Dora, listen to me." He said, squeezing her hand. "Don't you even thin I would leave you, ever. And when I said werewolves mate for life, both of them agree to it. What he did doesn't count and it was a violation." He told her, looking her dead in the eyes. She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe you should get some rest." He said. She nodded and yawned.

"I love you Remus." She whispered, closing her eyes. He smiled.

"I love you too Dora."


	7. Christmas

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been busy with lots of other things.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anyone? Didn't think so…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since the attack on Tonks at Number 12, everyone agreed it best to have Christmas at the Burrow instead. Much safer and it had a bit more room. Tonks and Remus were staying in one of the spare rooms and arrived the day before the Hogwarts express was to bring home the children.

Charlie and his wife, Stephanie, were there with their daughter Alyssa. Bill and a pregnant Fleur were of course, there as well.

"How's it going at the Ministry Bill?" Tonks asked, holding the one-year-old Alyssa. Charlie was off doing something and Stephanie was helping Molly in the kitchen. She had agreed to watch the tiny red haired girl.

"Not good. Scrimgour is at his wit's end trying to find out what You-Know-Who's up to. He won't leave anyone alone, especially the aurors. Says the aurors are slacking on their jobs because they haven't caught him yet. You're lucky you're not there." He replied.

"I'm going to get an ear full when I get back then." She muttered, brushing her hair out of Alyssa's reach. It had become the infant's favorite thing to pull when in the vicinity of her pink hair. She glanced at Fleur, who sat on the couch staring into the fire with a hand resting on her stomach. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let her do anything in her condition.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. He's probably going to either quit or the Wizengot will sack him because he's going a bit insane." He smiled. Tonks let out a small laugh. So far, she had hated both the Minister's she worked for. Hopefully, the third time was the charm.

A moment later, Charlie appeared and smiled at his daughter. Tonks handed her over to him, prying the tiny fingers from her pink hair. Her arms immediately felt empty without Alyssa in them. Shrugging away the feeling, she headed into the kitchen.

"Wotcher Molly, Stephanie. Anything I can do to help?" She asked, looking at the women. They sat at a table, resting, while all around them knifes chopped vegetables and such for the soup Molly was making.

"No not really Nymphadora." Stephanie said, ignoring the change of hair from pink to red. "If you want, you can join us just sitting here talking." She gestured to the empty chair. Tonks shook the color from her hair, changing it back to pink and sat down beside them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mad-Eye keeps going on about a wizard or witch who lost a buttock when they put their wand in the back pocket of their jeans. We're trying to figure out who." Molly replied. Tonks raised an eyebrow. She remembered when they went to rescue Harry one year; he had said something about that. She had asked him who, but he never answered.

"Lovely conversation to be having." She said airily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Molly, Fleur, Stephanie and Tonks remained behind as Arthur, Charlie, and Bill went to work and Remus, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley went to get the children.

Tonks had just finished changing her hair to a bright red color with a single green stripe down the side when Fred and George appeared out of nowhere with a loud 'crack'.

"Wotcher Fred, George." She greeted the twins who seemed to have grown a lot, for now they were even taller than her.

"Hello Tonks." Fred grinned.

"Love the hair." George smiled. Tonks laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, the others should be here any minute." She told them. As if on cue, the front door swung open, revealing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, followed by Mad-Eye and Remus.

"Wotcher everyone. You're actually on time. Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland then?" She questioned, smiling slightly.

"Hey Tonks!" Ginny and Hermione chorused, hugging her. Harry and Ron mumbled 'hi' before disappearing up the stairs. Tonks laughed.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're just made we beat them at Wizard' Chess on the train ride home." Ginny smiled.

"And we beat them at exploding snap too. In the car." Hermione added with a grin.

"What about school? Anyone tried to kill you yet?"

"Nope. I'm glad too." Hermione replied.

"Good. Now, Molly's having you share a room, so I'll come up stairs and help you unpack." She told them. They nodded and began up the stairs. Tonks followed up the stairs, this time not even tripping up them.

"So," Ginny said, throwing some of her robes in a drawer. She and Hermione were to share Ginny's room. "What's this I've heard about Fenir Greyback?" She questioned.

"How'd you know about that?" Tonks asked her suspiciously.

"Mother. But that's not the point." Tonks sighed.

"I was attacked by Bella and Narcissa, they too me to Greyback, he took me to Hogwarts, I escaped, end of story." She muttered.

"He brought you to Hogwarts. But that's impossible." Hermione said, dropping the skirt she held.

"Through the Vanishing Cabinets in the Room of Requirement. They never could find them to destroy them, so they're still in use. Don't you remember McGonagall telling the students not to go through that corridor? She's put a spell on it to where no one can leave it or enter it." Tonks quickly explained. They remained silent.

"What about you and Remus?"

"What about us?"

"Oh come now Tonks? Do you think I'm blind?" Ginny said.

"You're nosey, you know that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonks, are you alright dear?" Molly asked her as she came downstairs around 5:00am Christmas morning. She usually didn't get up this early, but she really wasn't feeling herself.

"No, I'm fine Molly. Why?" She asked, examining the beautiful bracelet Remus had gotten her for Christmas.

"Well, your hair is half purple and half pink, your eyes are a mix of sea green and lime green, you're as pale as can be and your cheeks are flushed." Molly told her.

"That bad huh?" Tonks screwed up her face in a pained expression before her appearance changed.

"Better?"

"I believe you got it backwards. Your hair is hazel and your eyes are pink." Tonks sighed and made the same face. Her hair became its normal pink and her eyes hazel."

"Much better. Now, Hermione, Stephanie, Fleur and Arthur are in the living room if you want to join them. I'm starting breakfast." Molly told her. She nodded, yawning and entered the room to find the three of them scattered in various places. Arthur sat in an armchair by the fire, a cup of coffee in his hands. Hermione was stretched out on one couch, facing Fleur, who had taken up the other couch across from her. Tonks briefly thought they were both asleep, but she could see the light reflecting in their eyes. Stephanie was dozing by the window. Hermione glanced at Tonks before curling up into a little ball, giving her room to sit down. Tonks smiled 'thank you' before sitting down and pulling her knees to her chest.

It remained like that until Fred and George and Ginny came downstairs.

Fred and George began to make the Christmas tree ornaments fly around the room and attack random people, before they abruptly stopped and began to do tricks. Even Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur didn't mind, who had spent all yesterday working hard to put up the tree and decorate it. Now that Ginny was awake, she and Hermione began to request that Tonks change her appearance. Tiredly, she obliged.

By the time Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, and Remus emerged; everyone was fully awake and enjoying themselves. By then, Tonks had electric blue hair, canary yellow eyes, and a duckbill instead of a nose. Ginny and Hermione were laughing as hard as ever.

After breakfast, Ron literally dove into the presents under the tree, looking for the ones with his name.

"How about we play a bit of Quidditch after presents?" Bill questioned. Tonks smiled.

"You're on. All the women against the men."

"You mean you and Molly can actually stay on a broom?" Arthur asked, receiving a smack on the arm from both Tonks and Molly.

"Yes we can and we'll prove it!" Molly growled at him.

"Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Stephanie, myself and maybe Fleur will beat you. Whose on your team then?" Tonks questioned him.

"Charlie, the twins, dad, Harry, Ron, and myself." Bill answered.

"That's one more than us, so that's not fair." She protested.

"That's alright, I don't want to play." Charlie said, settling the matter.

"Alright then. You're going to lose Bill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This chapter is a bit random, its kind of just a fill in, cause I'm really uber busy at the moment. I'll trying and get an actual chapter up sometime soon! Please review as always!


	8. Quidditch Surprises

A/N: Okay, next chapter. This one's a bit more eventful than the others. I didn't really put much of the Quidditch match in. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alreegt. Keep et cleen." Fleur said from her position on the sidelines. The players floated just above the ground, waiting for Remus to toss the makeshift Quaffle into the air. Each team had one beater, so they bewitched a baseball to serve as a bludger. A golf ball served as the Snitch.

Remus finally tossed it in the air and they pelted toward it, dodging each other at the same time. Remus had quickly whipped up a goal hoop on each side of the garden, much smaller than the one on the Hogwart field.

Tonks and Bill were racing around the garden, going opposite ways so that they passed each other every so often. Each player the role of seeker. It was hard to spot the white golf ball amongst the white snowy wonderland that was the garden.

From Remus' commentary, she knew that Bill's team was leading by thirty points. She suddenly streaked toward the ground, lying low on her broom. She saw the golf ball hovering just above the ground right below her. The bludger came toward her, scrubbing her elbow. She pulled out of the dice and realized she had only seen a Gnome. She growled in frustration, looking over at Bill who was holding back laughter.

Tonks looked behind her just in time to see the baseball/bludger coming at her again. She managed to avoid it by using a sloth-grip roll. Getting back on her broom, she glared at Fred, who had sent it flying toward her. He grinned broadly.

She ignored him and continued circling the field, keeping an eye on Bill the entire time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before the children were to return to Hogwarts, Tonks found herself awake at 12 midnight, still thinking about the small game of Quidditch.

"_You lose Tonks. Pay up." Bill said as they came back inside the warmth of the Burrow. All their cheeks and noses were red from the cold. Molly disappeared into the kitchen, propping her broom up on the wall to make a cup of tea._

_"You only one because Ron knocked Ginny of her broom and a bludger knocked off Molly, nearly hitting me as well. Then you darted forward right under my nose and grabbed the snitch thing that I was going for." She muttered, reluctantly handing him over ten galleons. Bill just laughed at her. _

_"I'm surprised you stayed on your broom."_

Sighing, she rolled out of bed, making sure not to wake Remus, she headed down the stairs, trying not to trip in the dark. When she reached the kitchen door, she heard voices and saw that the light was on. She pushed the door open and was temporarily blinded by the light. When her vision returned, she found Molly and Fleur sitting at the table, mugs of tea clutched in their hands. She sat down and soon found herself with a cup of tea in her own hands.

"Insomnia must run throughout this house." Molly sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

"Yes, weel you know why I'm up." Fleur said, taking a drink of tea.

"I'm not feeling good. I think I got a cold or something from being outside too long. I've just been feeling sick." Tonks muttered, laying her head on the table. Fleur raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. She exchanged a quick glance with Molly that Tonks didn't see.

"Dear, you do know your hair is two colors again, right?" Molly said after a moment. Tonks sighed.

"What colors?"

"Its actually all different colors like a rainbow or something."

"It does that when I get tired. Eventually, when I go to bed, if I ever do, it'll change back to pink." She replied, blowing her bangs out of her face. Molly smiled.

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep dear. We have to take the children back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Everyone will be at work, so you, Remus, Mad-Eye, and I are taking them to King's Cross in the morning." She explained. Tonks nodded.

"I know. I just can't sleep because of this cold or whatever. I wish it would go away." She murmured, yawning widely.

"Eet won't." Fleur said suddenly. "Not for e while at leest."

"What? Why?" Tonks asked, her voice muffled by the fact that she had her head on the table, face down. Fleur looked at Molly, whose gaze seemed to turn even more motherly.

"Hello?" Tonks asked, sitting up. "Am I being ignored?"

"No dear, we're just…thinking about how we want to put it." Molly said quickly, trying to choose the right words. Fleur rolled her eyes.

"You're pregnant Tonks."

The color that remained in her face quickly disappeared and she whipped her head around to face Fleur so fast she nearly received whiplash. When her head spun, her hair had become a deep black and her eyes hazel gray.

"What did you just say?" She asked in low tones, her knuckled gripping the table so hard they were white.

"You heerd me. I can tell by de way you are acting and de way you look."

"She's right Tonks." Molly added. Tonks refused the urge to grab one of them and throw them across the room. Her hands were holding on to the table so hard she thought the table might break. She was doing all she could to remain seated upright.

"You have to be kidding." She whispered more to herself than to the other women seated beside her.

"I'm not. Trust me. I should know." Fleur said. Tonks ignored her. A few thoughts had just run through her mind that she needed to go through.

_One, if I really am pregnant, how the hell was Remus going to take it? Will he hate me or leave me? Maybe he would like it. But then again he had always said that having children with werewolves was dangerous. How am I even going to tell him? We aren't even married for God's sake!_

She went on to her next thought.

_My parents. What are they going to say if and when they find out? They'll probably shoot me to death or something. Maybe they would never find out. Of course they will! They come and visit me at least once every other month. I wouldn't really be able to hide it from them if they saw me. Maybe I could cancel. Then they would know some things wrong with me and come anyway._

The last thought that ran across her mind she didn't even really want to think about. She didn't like to think about it before, but now she felt even worse about it, even as Molly wrapped her arms around her in a warm, motherly hug. She hoped like hell that her next thought wasn't true.

_The child might be Greyback's. After what he did to me, it could be his._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/M: Short and a cliffy! Bad me! Oh well, I like cliffys. I like keeping you in suspense! Please review!


	9. The Truth

A/N: I have the seventh book and I have finished reading it and it pissed me off with who she killed! Not cool! I'm ignoring that for this story though. AND WHAT IS WITH ALL THE SAD STORIES? ENOUGH WITH THEM ALREADY! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, not as many people would have died in the book! Evil J.K Rowling! Especially not to two people in this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks seemed to distance herself from everyone, including Remus over the next few days. Molly suggested she and Remus stay for a few more days, and they agreed. Tonks just though Molly missed the company of all the people in the house.

The day after the Hogwarts Express left, Tonks found herself sitting in the floor of one of the empty rooms in the Burrow, staring across it at the other blank wall. Black hair framed her face. It hadn't been pink in a few days. She sighed.

She hadn't told Remus yet. The fact was, she was afraid to tell him and what he might say, that he might leave her or something. She closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them.

Tonks really wanted the kid to be Remus', not Greyback's. If it was Greyback's, she would leave the minute she found out and never come back. If it was Remus', then she would tell him, and live through whatever he did: whether her yelled, blew up something, whatever.

She didn't look up as Molly opened the door and peeked inside the room.

"There you are dear. I was wondering if you'd like some lunch?" She questioned. Tonks just shook her head. She watched as Molly entered the room and closed the door, locking it with a wave of her wand. With another wave, a chair appeared and she sat down in front of Tonks, looking down at her.

"Now tell me what's wrong." She said. It wasn't a suggestion; it was more of an order.

"Nothing Molly." She muttered.

"Nymphadora Tonks," She warned. Tonks' hair didn't even change red when she used her first name.

"Molly, if I tell you, you have to swear never to tell anyone." She said quietly after a moment. Molly gave her a reproachful look. Tonks sighed before quickly explaining her fears about what Remus would do and if it was actual Greyback's kid.

"Why didn't you just say so dear? I can check that in a second." She smiled. "Stand up." Tonks obeyed, a suspicious look on her face.

Molly aimed her wand at Tonks' midriff. A long thin black strand came out of her wand, circling Tonks' midriff. It glowed briefly before turning a coppery golden color. Then it dissolved into nothingness.

"Well?" Tonks questioned.

"Remus." Molly smiled, hugging the young witch. Tonks smiled as her hair changed back to its vibrant pink.

"As for what he's going to say dear, I think you'll be surprised at what he might do." Molly told her. Without another word, she strode over to the door and unlocked it, leaving the room and a very happy Tonks behind.

Tonks headed downstairs to see Bill, Fleur, Charlie, his wife Stephanie, and Arthur seated around the table. Baby Alyssa sat on the floor, playing with a couple of toys.

"Wotcher everyone." She yawned, stretching her arms to act like she just got up from a nap, when instead all she wanted to do was sleep. Now that all her stress was gone, it had been quickly replaced by tiredness.

"Hello Tonks." Bill said. "If you're looking for Remus, he just left for Diagon Alley." Tonks nodded, yawning again.

"Hey Tonks, why don't you go pick some carrots and such from the garden that I can make a stew out of for dinner tonight?" Molly asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. Tonks nodded again and took the basket Molly held out to her, draping it over her arm.

After picking a reasonable amount of vegetables, she sat down on one of the wooden benches beside the garden, resting. Bending over and picking a lot of vegetables really made you tired, and Tonks was already tired to begin with.

"Wow, I see you've finally emerged from the house."

Tonks didn't need to look to see who it was. "Wotcher Remus." She smiled, scooting over a bit for him to sit down. He did sit down next to her.

"I don't stay inside all the time." She muttered after a minute.

"Yes you do. I haven't seen you outside in at least the last week. Every since the small Quidditch match." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching, wanting to smile.

"Point taken." She said, twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger absentmindedly. She sighed.

"Remus, I have to tell you something." She said quietly. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her hand telling her to continue.

"Well, I couldn't sleep the other night and I went to the kitchen. After talking with Molly and Fleur for a minute, Fleur suddenly blurts out that I'm pregnant and to trust her because she knows." She said rather quickly.

"Tonks, English please." He said, meaning for her to slow down. She resisted the urge to bang her head on the nearest wall.

"Remus, I'm pregnant." She said very quietly, as if afraid she might be overheard. He didn't say anything and when she looked up at him, he was smiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." He said. Tonks' jaw dropped.

"You knew? How did you know?"

"Well, I've grown up with two sisters, and the fact that Fleur told me yesterday." He said. Tonks growled, mentally reminding herself to talk to the girl later.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I have no reason to be." He smiled, kissing the top of her nose and wrapping his arms around her.

"And you're not going to leave?"

"I promised you I never would leave you Tonks and I meant it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks seemed to be a bit brighter around the Burrow over the next few days and she seemed to be radiant. The rest of the Burrow now knew, thanks to Fleur, who Tonks had reluctantly forgiven.

"I promise I'll come back soon Molly." Tonks said, getting ready to leave for her and Remus' shared flat. Remus had business to do, so he had said good-bye this morning. Now it was Tonks' turn.

"You better, or I'll come and get you myself." She smiled, hugging the young witch. Tonks turned and strolled away a few feet before apperating to her flat.

It was the same as she left it, so she automatically went into the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. After that was finished, she settled herself onto the couch and flipped on the Muggle news.

She jumped up suddenly, spilling tea everywhere as the front door swung open to reveal Remus. A limping Remus. She hurriedly got up and closed the door behind him as he made it over to the couch to sit down. In the light, she could see he was badly hurt.

"Good lord Remus, what happened?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him to see him better. His leg was bent at an odd angle, so she knew it was broke. Muttering _Episky_, and with a wave of her wand, his leg mended itself. She turned then to the gashes on his side.

"Anti-Werewolf Gang." He breathed softly, wincing as Tonks began to clean his wounds and wrap them with bandages.

"What? Are you serious?" He nodded, leaning back on the couch as Tonks sat down next to him.

"Tonks, if this happens again, you know I'll have to leave. I can't have them hurting you or the baby." He murmured softly, turning to face her. He stroked her cheek as he let the words sink in.

"No, you're not going to leave because I won't let it happen again. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: (awwwww) Okay, anyway, sorry I took so long to update, I've been kinda busy. This chapter's a little mushy, but you'll get over it. Please review.


	10. Bad Day

A/N: Wow, I've gotten over 50 reviews! Thanks guys! I really appreciate them! Now, on to the next chapter of the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I really do own it, but J.K Rowling stole the idea! (Lawyers appear) Okay fine! I don't own it! Don't rub it in! I have attempted to beam Remus Lupin and Harry Potter into my house using plans for a teleported from the Star Trek geeks, but alas, they don't want it being used like that so they took it away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow, Molly sitting across from her. She was keeping her promise to visit Molly once a week. She found herself worrying more and more over Remus now that she knew about the anti-werewolf gangs. If he was even the slightest bit late, she would get over stressed, even though she didn't need the strain right now, as Molly kept telling her.

"Dear, calm down. You're about to spill your tea." Molly told her. Tonks looked down to see her hand shaking a bit, causing the tea in her mug to slosh around, threatening to spill over the edges. She set it down, resting her hands in her lap.

"Sorry." She murmured. Molly smiled.

"Quite alright." She told her. "Why don't you go and get some fresh air in the garden while I finish lunch?" She asked after a moment.

"I think I'm going to go pick up a few things in Diagon Alley. But I promise I'll be back before lunch." She added, seeing Molly's look. She smiled and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. Tonks left the Burrow and apperated to the center of Diagon Alley, right near Flourish and Botts. Glancing up and down the busy street, she hurried off toward Madame Malkin's, wanting to get new work robes. Her old ones were torn in a few places and were getting a bit small.

She had been about to enter when a reflection in the glass caught her attention. She whirled around, narrowing her eyes at the cloaked figure trying to blend in with the crowd. Everyone was so busy, no one but Tonks seemed to see him.

Anger welled up inside her as the grip on her wand tightened. Her eyes blazed to dark blue, almost black, and her hair changed to fire red. She stalked across the street after the figure, where it was heading toward Knockturn Alley.

"It's about time Fenir." Came a familiar English tone just as the figure stepped inside Knockturn Alley. They stood in the shadows, along with a third figure Tonks also recognized.

"Oh shut it Lucius." Greyback growled.

"Play nice." Giggled the third figure. She removed her hood, revealing the thick haired, heavy lidded woman that was Tonks' aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Both others removed their hoods, revealing Lucius Malfoy and of course, Fenir Greyback. Tonks forced herself to remain hidden in the shadows, with her hair changed to black to blend in.

"Bella, be quiet." He muttered.

"Why are we even here?" Lucius asked in a bored tone, crossing his arms. She noticed his wand was firmly grasped in his right hand. Tonks suddenly sneezed, causing all three to look her way.

"My niece again. How sweet. Shouldn't you be with your half-breed werewolf?" Lucius asked. Tonks narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's no niece of ours Lucius. She's a half-breed herself. Did Fenir ever mention that to you?" Bella laughed. Greyback stared at her, as if trying to see through her.

"Well, Well." He sneered at her. "It seems your little niece is pregnant." He continued. The smile was wiped off Bella's face; Lucius' expression did not change.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Tonks growled at him, raising her wand.

"I sure as hell won't be baby sitting the little filthy half-breeds. No doubt they'll end up being werewolves." Bella stated, raising her wand carelessly.

"No, Bella. She is mine." Greyback snarled, raising his wand. His face was drawn back in a sneer at Tonks, who didn't care. She really wanted him dead.

"_Bombardum!_" He snarled. Tonks' anger prevented her from acting quickly, so it blasted her back against the wall. She looked up and made to get up, but found herself in a full body-binding curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" He hissed, aiming the jet of green light at Tonks. Her wand suddenly flew up, still in her hand and without her control, and shot flames out of the end of it, shattering the light and blasting all three back into the wall. She got up without giving the action a second thought and ran from the alley, apperating to the first place that came to mind: The Park across from Number 12.

Panting, she sat down on the bench, a hand on the slight bump on her stomach subconsciously. Her wand was gripped so tight in her hand that her knuckles were white and she felt as though it would snap any minute.

"_You_."

Tonks' head jerked up to see four young men, all wearing the same outfit, standing feet from her, wands raised.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She asked.

"The anti-werewolf gang that attack your precious werewolf Remus Lupin. We performed Legilimency on him and saw images of you. You're his beloved little wolfess Nymphadora Tonks." The one in the front sneered.

"How dare you!" She shouted, standing up to face them, but they were at least a head taller than her. With a flick of his wand, Tonks' flew out of her hand and he caught it.

"And what's worse is the fact that you an him are breeding. I'm sorry to say we'll have to kill you and your poisoned cub." He growled. The four raised their wands, pointing them at Tonks. For once in her life, she was actually afraid.

"_Sectumsempra_!" The one in the front shouted. The spell hit her.

Blood spurted from Tonks' face and chest as though she had been slashed with an invisible sword. She staggered backward and with a thud, fell to the ground just in front of the bench. The four laughed, disapperating from the spot.

One person had seen the attack. The middle-aged man with a fake leg and magical swiveling eye quickly moved forward to the unmoving Tonks, lying on the ground. He had just apperated to the park so he could go into Number 12 to check up on the place, but he instead saw the attack.

Kneeling down next to her, Mad-Eye attempted to revive her with a few spells, but none worked. He used one that seemed to help her wounds a bit, but she needed St. Mungo's, and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told her. I warned her. But did she listen? No. She couldn't listen." Remus muttered as he paced the waiting room. Mad-Eye, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Fred, and George all were gathered around together in a group of chairs on the closed ward. They were on the fourth floor: Spell Damage. It was like the emergency room in a Muggle hospital; only the wait wasn't as long. For Remus, it seemed ages before the young woman in Healer robes came out, her face expressionless.

"She should be fine. We gave her a bit of dittany, which should clear up any scarring. But we don't know what the effects of the potion we gave her will do, considering she is both a Metamorphagi and a werewolf."

"What potion?" Mad-Eye growled.

"It contains the essence of Augment root, which can sometimes prevent Metamorphosing. Since she has werewolf blood in her veins, it might not effect her, or at least not as bad." The Healer explained.

"What about the baby?" Molly asked the question on everyone's mind. Remus was going to ask it, but he found himself at a loss for words.

"It's fine." The Healer smiled before leaving the ward. Remus glanced around at everyone, who seemed to be staring at him.

"You go first Remus. We'll be there in a moment." Fred told him, gesturing to the double doors leading into the ward. He nodded curtly and moved forward, heading inside.

Scanning the beds, Tonks' was in the very last one next to the window. There was only one other person in the ward, who was apparently asleep. He sat down in the chair beside Tonks, grabbing her pale hand. She had lost a lot of blood, but that could be replaced. Her life couldn't.

"Remus?" She whispered hoarsely, her eyes snapping open suddenly. They darted around before landing on him. She smiled.

"Hey Dora." He smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with the Knight Bus." She muttered, blinking slowly at him. Her eyes twinkled in a way like Dumbledore's used to. She let out a soft laugh.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He said, leaning up and kissing her softly. Both remained quiet for a moment.

"Dora, I did warn you, didn't I?" He questioned quietly after a minute. Tonks looked at him.

"I could have protected myself if I hadn't run into Greyback, Malfoy, and Bellatrix earlier." She murmured to him. His head snapped up at Greyback's name. "Take a chill pill Remus. He tried to kill me, but I apperated to the park and ran into the gang. I was tired and before I could react, my wand was gone." She continued.

"Still, Dora. It's the fact they attacked you."

"Remus, I'm a werewolf just like you. They didn't attack me because you're the father of my kid. They did it because I'm a werewolf as well." She told him. "If you blame it on yourself, I will have to slap you." She added in a serious undertone just as Mad-Eye, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Kingsley entered the ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Another chapter down. Please keep the reviews coming!


	11. Love at First Fight

A/N: Okay, some of you are probably going to yell at me for this chapter. Feel free; because I had a really hard time writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute Tonks woke up, she knew something was wrong. She had returned from St. Mungo's yesterday afternoon and on Remus' orders, went straight to bed. She looked at the clock. It was nearly 3am. Remus should have been in bed, but his side was completely bare, and it was cold, telling her he hadn't even been there.

Getting up, she grabbed her wand and lit the tip of it, casting light into the room. It looked as though no lights in the flat were on. Making her way down toward the front room, she was right. Flipping them on, she noticed nothing was out of place, but something had been added. Gliding toward the kitchen table, she picked up the folded letter with her name in the familiar scrawled handwriting and unfolded it, scanning it.

_Dora,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't endanger you any longer. Not many people on the other side know you are a werewolf and the less they know, the better. However, everyone knows me, putting you in more danger than you can imagine._

_Before you can even say it, I know we've been over it thousands of times. But I want to protect you and the baby, Dora. It would completely destroy me if either one of you were killed._

_I do intend to return, but right now, I've gone on a mission for Minerva in the Forbidden Forest, and after that I am to go back underground for a few weeks. I believe it's for the best if I keep my distance for a bit, but I swear on my life I will be back before the baby is born. Believe me Dora, I hated leaving, but I know you'll feel worse. _

I love you and I promised I'd never leave. I'm still holding that promise. Be strong for me Dora.

_Love, _

_ Remus_

_P.S: I have something you will rather enjoy when I return._

Tears were streaming down Tonks' face and the letter shook in her hands. She sat down, right there on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. _He had promised he would be back, but what if something happens to him? _She thought. Their baby would never know their father and Tonks would probably die of a broken heart. She rested a hand on her still flat stomach.

She had to be strong. He would be back, and she knew it. Tears flowing a little less, she stood up and refolded the letter, carefully stowing it in her robes pocket. She went to the kitchen sink and splashed water on her face, removing the redness. She had just turned around when a familiar owl soared through the window.

"Hello Errol." She greeted the Weasley's owl. He hooted gleefully, sticking out his leg for her to untie the letter. She did and he gave another soft hoot, flying back through the window. Waving her wand, the window closed tight. She opened the rolled piece of parchment and read it.

It was a dinner invitation from Molly for that night. She nodded to herself, meaning she would go. She sighed and threw the paper into the fireplace, sitting down on the couch. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to prevent herself from crying again. She had to be strong for Remus and the baby.

Her attempts failed and tears began rolling silently down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wotcher Molly." Tonks greeted as she stepped through the door, putting on a fake smile. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and her eyes a deep sea green. Molly grinned at her.

"Hello Tonks. Isn't Remus going to be here?" She questioned, glancing outside as she closed the door. Tonks bit her lip.

"No. He's busy with… other things." She muttered quietly.

"Oh, alright then. Everyone is in the living room. It's mostly the order, including Kingsley and Minerva." Molly told her, ushering her through the door to the front room before disappearing into the kitchen. She put on a fake smile again.

"Wotcher everyone." She said to them, sitting down on the couch between Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey Tonks!" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Isen't Reemus going to bee heer?" Fleur asked, drawling in a French accent. She sat on the other couch beside Bill and Minerva McGonagall. In her arms she held a red haired little boy, her new son, which she had named Gabriel, after her little sister.

"No, he's busy somewhere else." She said, casting a glance at Minerva, who returned the gaze, an apologetic smile on her lips. Tonks nodded slightly, accepting the silent apology.

"Tonks? Will you change your hair and stuff again?" Ginny questioned her. She hesitated, but then nodded. Her face screwed up in a pained expression, but nothing about her changed. She tried again, to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." She said, going over to a mirror on the wall. She watched herself as she made her face again, but again, nothing happened. "I can't morph." She whispered, her hand to her lips. "Why can't I morph?" She asked herself. She went into the kitchen to see if Molly knew why, but before she could even ask, a bone chilling thought hit her.

_Tonight's the full moon. I haven't taken my potion._

"I've got to go Molly. Something's come up." She said quickly, hurrying outside to disapparate. She apperated to the only safe place she could think of, the Forbidden Forest. Remus was here and maybe she could find him.

Glancing up as she walked along, she noticed the sun had just gone down and the moon was beginning to rise over the tops of the trees. The familiar pain enveloped her entire body and she hunched over, unable to move as the transformation racked her body. She became taller, claws grew from her nails, her skin was becoming black, and she was growing a bit of fur. Somewhere in the forest, she knew Remus was going through the same thing, for she hadn't remembered him taking the potion either.

As the transformation completed, she let out a long howl. Her mind wasn't her own. She darted through the trees, easily avoiding low branches and roots of the trees, large boulders, and other creatures.

She stopped at a small inlet of water, a part of the lake. Hogwarts was close by. Her head turned and she saw another werewolf, this one gray, staring at her with yellow eyes. She stared right back. In the back of her mind, she knew it had to be Remus, but again, her mind was not herself.

Remus howled long and low, before turning back toward the werewolf that was Tonks. He crept up to her slowly, as if stalking some kind of prey. Without a warning, he suddenly leapt at her, fangs and claws bared.

Tonks met him in the air, looking just as fierce as he was. They fell to the ground in a mass of fur, teeth, and claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks' eyes flickered open to find herself staring at the ground. She slowly sat up, finding herself in her shredded robes. With a wave of her wand that was miracously still in her pocket, her robes repaired themselves. She then looked around, gasping at what she saw.

Remus lay, bleeding on his side by the small inlet of water. She crawled over to him, rolling him over to where he was facing the sky. He couldn't be dead…

She managed to fix his wounds with her wand, but he still wasn't awake. She grabbed his own torn robes and shook them, but he didn't move. She threw herself on top of him, crying into his chest.

"Remus, you promised!" She cried into his robes, still clutching them.

"Dora, I don't break promises."

She jerked up to see his eyes were partially open, her lips curved into a smile.

"You jerk!" She said suddenly. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" She scolded him loudly. He just grinned.

"Well, next time, I'll make sure not to attack you." He muttered, a smirk playing on his face.

"What?" She asked before the events of last night rushed back to her. She may not have known what she was doing, but now she remembered it.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, her face softening from its harden expression in her anger at him. He didn't reply, instead sat up, sighing.

"It's alright." He said softly, his fingers wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks. "Dora, I need to go." He told her softly.

"Remus, please, don't." She whispered, looking at him with pleading hazel eyes. Her hair had returned to bright pink, so at least one thing good had happened.

"I explained why I have to, it's all in the note. And I meant what I said about my promises. I've never broken one in my life." He told her softly, lightly kissing her. She sighed, forcing her tears back again; this time, they stayed back.

"But, I have something for you before I go." He said. "I wanted to give it to you when I got back, but I might as well give it to you now." He continued. She watched him curiously as he raised his wand and waved it. At first, she hadn't noticed anything. Then she suddenly felt something cold against her finger. Looking down, she gasped. A beautiful ring lay on her fourth finger.

Then she tackled him to the ground, kissing him. He just chuckled.

"Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

"Of course you idiot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh, so cute and fluffy! Please review!


	12. The New Law

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm J.K Rowling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks found herself considerably happier over the next few days, to the next few weeks. For one, she was finally engaged to the man she loved more than life itself, she had found she was getting a slight bump, and soon, she found herself with a piece of parchment and a quill, debating baby names while sitting at her parent's kitchen table, with whom she had been staying with for the past couple of days, on her mother's orders. She sighed.

"Tonks, what are you doing dear?" Andromeda asked her daughter, peering her head into the kitchen.

"What? Oh, nothing." She muttered lightly, placing her quill down and folding up the parchment, stowing it away in her robes next to Remus' letter.

"Are you feeling well? You don't seem yourself." She murmured, feeling Tonks' forehead. Tonks sighed.

"Mother, I'm fine." She told her. "Maybe I haven't been acting myself is the fact that I'm, oh I don't know…pregnant?" Andromeda gave her a look.

"Nymphadora, don't start that sarcasm with me." Her mother warned her. Tonks hair went red.

"It's Tonks. Why do insist on calling me that name?"

"One, its your name. Two, you're my daughter and I'll call you what I please."

"Are you two bickering again?" Ted asked, coming into the room.

"No." The women said in unison.

"I swear you two bicker like an old married couple." He muttered, disappearing back into the other room. Tonks just rolled her eyes, glancing at her mother, who was smiling.

A second later, an owl appeared in the sky. Tonks had just happened to glance up and notice it. She winced as it smashed head on into the closed window, not being able to see if it was open or not. Sighing, she went over and opened the window, helping the owl up. It hooted thankfully.

She took the _Daily Prophet _from its leg and it flew off, this time not smashing into the window as it did. Andromeda sighed, shaking her head at its receding form.

Tonks scanned the front page as she unrolled it. She nearly dropped it from shock. Instead, she just stared horribly at one of the sub articles.

**Anti-Werewolf Law Passed**

Her mother snorted behind her, having obviously read the titled. Tonks forced herself to read the article, afraid of what it might contain. She read it aloud for her father who had just come into the room after hearing the loud bang from the owl slamming into the window.

"A new Ministry Law has been put into effect starting immediately. It was proposed by none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimegoeur. The law stated that any werewolves are forbidden from marrying. This law has been put into effect because the Ministry fears the more werewolves breed, the more resistance to the Ministry they will have. They also want…"

Tonks had stopped reading and now was throwing the paper across the room. Her hair had turned a dark black, the color of her robes and her eyes blazed nearly red. Grabbing her wand, she headed toward the front door.

"I'm going to work." She said angrily, slamming the door. A few moments later, she apperated to the Ministry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks stalked through the hairs of the Ministry, heading straight for the Auror Office. She needed to talk to Kingsley first, then to the Minister, and then to Minerva about sending a letter to Remus.

"Kingsley!" She shouted at the man sitting at his desk, causing him to jump.

"Good Lord Tonks!" He exclaimed, whirling around to face her. "You're not supposed to be in, you're on maternity leave."

"I don't bloody fricking care! Now, what the hell is this supposed to be?" She asked angrily, pointing a finger at the _Daily Prophet_ lying on his desk. He glanced at it.

"A new law." He said quietly.

"Kingsley, you and the rest of the Order were the only ones who know about my furry little problem, and about mine and Remus' engagement. You and I are the only ones who work at high enough position for Umbridge to talk to us. Now tell me how exactly did she find out about it? Because I know it's because of us." She was in his face now, mere inches from his nose.

"I might have let it slip." He muttered, sighing as if ashamed. She refused the urge to haul off and curse him into oblivion. Instead, she punched him in the arm. Before he could talk any more, she stalked from the offices, heading for the Hogwarts. Screw the Minister, she needed to talk to Remus. Now.

Apperating just outside the gates, she found them open and found the students heading toward the town of Hogsmeade. It was Valentine's Day and the field trip to Hogsmeade.

She passed them, not even bothering to smile as she hurried into the school, going straight for the Headmistress' office.

"Let me in now!" She shouted to the gargoyle that leapt aside in fear. She trudged up the steps and knocked on the door. A cool female voice said 'enter'. She did.

"Minerva, I need to speak to Remus now." She said as calmly as she could, speaking through gritted teeth. Her face was expressionless as she looked up at the woman who sat at the desk. Her eyes were still blazing red and her hair was still black.

"Am I to assume this is about that new law?" She asked quietly, gesturing to the _Prophet_ that layed on her desk. Tonks nodded forcefully.

"I hate to tell you dear that Remus is not going to return for at least another month."

"Can't I send him an owl? Talk to him by Floo Powder? Apperate to see him?"

"That I can't allow."

"Minerva, please." She said in a much calmer tone, her eyes going to a soft pink to match her hair. "I need to speak with my fiancé." She continued quietly.

"Let her go." Dumbledore, sitting quietly in his portrait said. Minerva looked at him, and his twinkling blue eyes. She sighed.

"If I let you go, Remus would utterly kill me. Where he is, he doesn't want you to be there." She murmured, mostly to Tonks than Dumbledore.

"I'm an auror. I can protect myself. And if I can't go there, bring him here." She said, eyes flashing dangerously. Minerva didn't reply, instead went over to the phoenix Fawkes, lightly stroking its head. It let out a soft call, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Fawkes can send him a message if you like. But if you need to talk to him face to face, there's no way." She told Tonks quietly. "Why don't you just wait until he returns?"

"Fine." She growled, eyes going back to red, but not as fierce. Her hair went to black in her anger, but she grabbed a quill, parchment, and ink, writing a quick message.

_Remus,_

_I know you get the_ Daily Prophet _or you can. Make sure you thoroughly read the first page. Kingsley let it slip. I don't care what the new law states I'm marrying you whether they like it or not. They'll get over it and it really doesn't matter because I'm already pregnant. Reply as soon as you get this._

_Love_

Tonks 

She handed the folded note to Minerva, who gave it to Fawkes, taking it in his beak. He disappeared in a burst of flames.

Tonks sat down in the chair across from Minerva desk as she took her seat at the desk.

"How has the auror business been going?" Dumbledore asked, breaking the silence. Tonks looked at him and his gaze made her feel safe. She stood up and went over to the painting.

"I haven't really been into work, unless you count my rampage on Kingsley earlier. I don't know if you heard, but I'm pregnant." She told him. His eyes seem to twinkle in almost a fatherly way.

"Congratulations." He smiled. She nodded. "I understand how this new law upsets you Nymphadora, in more ways than one." He continued. Again, she nodded. Dumbledore was one of the few who actually did understand her. "As we speak, I am trying to come up with a loophole, of course with the help of Minerva here." Tonks turned to look at her.

"Sorry I yelled at you." She murmured. Minerva smiled at her, accepting the apology.

At that moment, Fawkes appeared in another burst of flames, a rolled piece of parchment in his beak. Tonks went over and took it from him, ripping it open to read it.

_Dora,_

I know, I saw it. I'll have to talk to Kingsley about it, but nothing we shouldn't be able to fix. I understand you're determined to marry me, but we may have to put off the wedding until we can figure this out. I don't want us to go to Azkaban. Not in your current state. That prison would be worse for the baby than you can imagine. Anyway, I'll be back as soon as I can. Please be careful and don't do anything rash, at least until I get home.

Love Always,

Remus

P.S: I hope you know that bird nearly gave me a heart attack when it appeared.

Tonks let out a small laugh at his 'P.S', before looking up at Minerva as she rerolled the parchment and stowed it away in her robes.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully. Minerva nodded and Tonks left, heading back to her parents house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me in a dream. What do you guys think? Reviews please!


	13. Determined

A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll with this story cause here's the next chapter, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the fabulous Harry Potter series because I am in no way whatsoever, rich. If I was, then I would probably own an island in the Caribbean or I would buy Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks sighed as she watched Molly and Fleur picking vegetables from the garden. Molly had forbidden her to even lift a finger to do anything, much like she had done with Fleur. Tonks had protested, by Molly won the argument. It had been like that for the past three weeks.

"Tonks, you look down." Fleur said, bouncing over to her and her hair swaying behind her. The basket of vegetables was on her arm; filled with carrots, tomatoes, beans, and many other foods that the Weasley's had home grown.

"Oh, I'm fine Fleur. I'm just thinking." She murmured, grabbing a lock of bright pink hair and absentmindedly twirling it around her finger. Fleur glanced over her shoulder, before turning back to Tonks.

"Well, I see sometheeng that might cheer you up." She grinned, skipping away back toward Molly. Tonks raised an eyebrow, but turned around and shrieked, causing Molly to look up and nearly drop her basket. Tonks had gotten up and was now running toward the figure that was striding across the lawn. She hit him with full force, knocking them both to the ground. Her pink hair fell around her face and she stared at the man she was now laying on top of.

"Glad to see you've missed me." Remus grinned. Tonks just kissed him.

"Of course I've missed you!" She said, getting off him before helping him up. He looked a bit more shabbier: His robes were more torn, but nothing that couldn't be fixed, gray streaked his hair more than ever, and the stress of being underground was showing on his face. But otherwise, he looked the same.

Molly was now running toward him and hugging him, followed closely by Fleur. Both women hugged him tightly.

"Come inside before you get too hot." Molly said motherly, ushering Tonks, Remus and Fleur back inside. Once inside, they gathered around the kitchen table, shortly joined by Bill who held Gabriel, Charlie, and Stephanie, who held baby Alyssa.

"Did you have fun on your little trip Remus?" Bill asked with a slight smirk. Remus smiled, grabbing Tonks' hand under the table. She sat next, to him, so she leaned against his shoulder. He didn't mind. He had missed her a lot.

"Yeah. It was loads of fun." He said sarcastically, grinning. Bill chuckled and Charlie smiled.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it because you're never going again." Tonks whispered in his ear to where only he could hear. He gave a slight nod.

"What has everyone been up to while I've been gone?"

"The usual. Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Charlie have been at work, while Stephanie and I work around the house. Tonks here was staying at her parents, but she came here for a few days and I haven't let her do a single thing. And it's going to stay that way." Molly added to Tonks. Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed in response.

"And I'm going to agree with her." Remus told her as the others busied themselves around the house.

"I thought you might." She murmured, kissing his cheek. "Now, if I don't get up and do something, I'm going to go mad. Don't worry, I won't do anything stressful. Probably just go and wash dishes or something." She told him, standing up before disappearing into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Tonks found herself alone with Remus for the first time since he had come back.

"Remus, we need to talk." She said suddenly, leaning against his shoulder again, staring into the fire.

"I agree." He murmured, his fingers running through her usual pink hair.

"I don't know what we're going to do about this new law. I mean, maybe if we keep it quiet, they wouldn't find out." She muttered, her hatred for Umbridge blazing in her eyes.

"They'll be watching everything every known werewolf does. Trust me." He told her, looking down at her.

"I don't care anymore Remus." She sighed. "I want to marry you no matter what it costs." She said to him quietly. He sighed.

"I know Dora, but we need to be careful. I've already said that Azkaban is a dangerous place, especially for someone in your condition. Sirius never spared any details when telling me about his time in there." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her. A flash of sadness flickered behind her eyes at the mention of Sirius. She shook her head of the thoughts and turned back to the problem at hand.

"Then we'll find a way around the law." She stated firmly. "Dumbledore and Minerva are working on it. They'll find a way and if they can't I will." She said, her eyes briefly flashing black before going back to a soft pink.

"You really shouldn't be that stressed right now Dora." He said to her after a moment. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She murmured, sitting up. "I'm going to go ahead to bed. Maybe something will come to me in a dream." She said, turning to face him. Kissing him lightly, she headed upstairs to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks wanted to completely smother Hermione in love. It had seemed Molly had owled her about the new law, and Hermione had been working on a loophole when she had time. Hermione had come up with three options: 1. Screw the law and get married right away, accepting what could happen. 2. Sneak into the Ministry and put the Minister under the Imperious Curse, making him destroy the law, or 3. Don't get married and live happily unmarried like Muggles did sometimes, including her own parents.

No matter how hard she worked, she hadn't been able to find a single loophole. Umbridge had outdone herself on this law, making sure there would be none. Plus, Remus was her most hated werewolf, another reason for making the law unbreakable.

Option two would have been a disaster, seeing as how Tonks was on Maternity leave, Arthur didn't want to lose his job, and no one else worked at the Ministry of Magic. Option three, Tonks had immediately dismissed. So they settled on the first one. Now the entire Burrow was a mass of activity.

Being banished to the first level of the house, Remus and the rest of the men sat around the kitchen table, Butterbeer in their hands. He wore a pair of dress robes that Molly had just bought him specifically for the wedding. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur sat around him, wearing dress robes that were too brand new, but each were a different shade being green, black, or red. Harry sat directly across from him next to Ron, both wearing black dress robes. McGonagall had given Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron temporarily breaks for the wedding, seeing as she would be attending herself.

"Nervous Remus?" Charlie asked him, taking a long drink of Butterbeer.

"A bit." He said truthfully. Up above, her knew Tonks was somewhere getting ready.

He was right. Tonks sat on the corner of Ginny's bed, trying to ignore the fussing over her. Molly, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Stephanie, and even McGonagall stood in the large room.

"How do you want your hair dear?" Molly asked her, fingering a lock of pink hair. She shrugged.

"Maybe it should be black." Hermione suggested.

"Red?" Ginny said.

"I say she should go with her pink color." McGonagall stated from where she sat in the corner of the room, watching the other women with interest. Molly nodded and waved her wand, watching Tonks' hair curl itself up into a messy bun on top of her head. She only wanted Tonks to morph her hair color, but not the way it looked.

Meanwhile, Ginny, Hermione, and Stephanie were all waving their wands at her face, trying to figure out exactly how to do her make-up. Tonks sighed.

"Guys, chill out." She finally breathed. They were completely suffocating her. Hermione wiped her make-up clean with a wave of her wand, before studying her intently.

"It's not like I'm not going to be here tomorrow or anything, so just chill out." She said. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Hermione waved her wand at her face. Tonks stood up and went to the mirror, smiling. It looked great, just not with her Weird Sisters t-shirt and jeans.

"Nice Hermione." She smiled at the young witch while still looking at the soft shades of pink Hermione had chosen to use on her.

"No problem."

"I have a question. If you're going to take Remus' last name, then do we call you Lupin? Or is it still Tonks?" Ginny asked. Tonks laughed.

"Still Tonks." She grinned broadly. A second later, they were attacking her with a mass of white in their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What's going to happen? Please review and I'll update soon!


	14. Arrested

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Wedding time!

Disclaimer: Rub it in why don't you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The garden was decorated beautifully, thanks to Fleur and Stephanie, who had set up the decorations after getting Tonks ready. The garden had been trimmed and it seemed to sparkle in the fading sunlight. White roses grew around the area where Tonks and Remus now stood.

Remus smiled at Tonks, taking in just how beautiful she looked. Her dress was snow white and it wasn't poofy, just a bit of flare toward the bottom. There were pink colored streaks in it to match her hair. It didn't have sleeves. She had on long white gloves that Molly insisted she wear. The only thing that really wasn't supposed to be there was her wand, which she had stowed away in the folds of it, just in case.

"Remus Lupin, do you this woman, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until this day forward, until death do you part?" McGonagall asked him, looking at him over top her glasses. He smiled.

"I do."

"And you, Nymphadora Tonks take this man, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do." She whispered, her hand squeezing Remus'.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. Remus, you may kiss your bride."

For that brief moment when Remus kissed her, she felt happy that nothing could happen. They had beaten the law and nothing in the world could separate them.

Then that brief moment was gone.

Ten Ministry officials appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them. Among them was Percy Weasley and a few aurors Tonks had seen around the office before. She pulled out her wand, aiming it at on of them.

"Nymphadora, I suggest you don't do that." Percy said, not even giving his astounded mother a passing glance.

"Call me Nymphadora again and find out what happens you great ugly git!" She hissed angrily, training her wand on him.

"Calm down. I'm not here to arrest you." He muttered irritably before his gaze turned on Remus. Two of the aurors strode forward and grabbed him, but he did not fight. Tonks lunged at them, but two of them moved forward to grab her as well. It finally took six of them to hold her back.

"Let go of him!" She shouted at them. Percy merely grinned as he led the way out back across the garden, the two men and Remus following. He looked at Tonks and smiled a weak smile before they apperated. Tonks fell to the ground as her captors also disapperated. Tears were streaking her face, ruining her make-up. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her, hugging her. Tonks glanced up and saw the bushy hair of Hermione. Ginny too wrapped her arms around Tonks from the other side, trying to comfort their friend.

"I'll kill her…I swear." She murmured, thinking of Umbridge. "She can't do this…"

"It's the law…" She heard Molly muttered. "As long as it's a law, you can't break it…."

"It es okay Tonks. Wee will find a way to heeelp him." Fleur mumbled from beside her. Tonks didn't move, instead just sat there, trying to accept the comfort from her closest friends… no, her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks boldly followed the two guards. A patronus was encircling them, causing the coldness of the dementors not to bother them. She felt naked without her wand, but she had been forced to hand it over. But she wasn't naked, she still wore her wedding dress, but her make-up was streaked down her face and her hair had fallen down, framing her expressionless face.

"Remus!" She exclaimed, seeing him leaning against the wall of one of the cells. They were in a deserted part of the prison, only having a few occupied cells. She leapt into his arms as the cell door was closed behind her, the guard muttering 'five minutes'

"Dora, you shouldn't be here." He told her softly, using his sleeve to try and wipe away her make-up, but only succeeding in smearing it even more.

"I have a right to see my husband." She stated, waving the golden, glittering ring that now lay on her finger. He weakly smiled.

"I'm fine. From what little I've been told, I'm to get a trial" He explained to her.

"I know, I heard. But I know that someway they are going to try and fix it to where you can't win. I know Umbridge… that foul, evil, little bit-."

"Dora." Remus warned, cutting her off. She sighed and brushed the stray locks of pink hair from her face. _You shouldn't be stressed out right now Tonks; it's not good for the baby_… She heard the voice in her head say, sounding an awful lot like Molly.

"Don't worry. I'll find someone who can help. Surely McGonagall or Dumbledore can. Arthur possibly…I'm sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I?" She grinned lightly.

"It's fine." He whispered kissing her. "You look beautiful." He added in an undertone. She smiled and she kissed him back, but soon found herself on the other side of the bars, telling Remus good-bye.

"I promise I'll find a way to help you, love. _I swear_." She told him before the guards forced her forward away from the cell.

Grabbing her wand from the desk in the front of the prison of Azkaban, she stalked toward the middle of the large room, apperating on the spot as her anger began to build back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dolores Umbridge sat in her office, sipping lightly at her tea. The kittens on the plates meowed softly behind her. A soft knock at the door disturbed her.

"Come in." She said sweetly, setting her tea down on its saucer. She looked up as the red haired Percy Weasley entered her office, closing the door behind him.

"The werewolf Remus Lupin has been caught." He stated, adjusting his horn rimmed glasses.

"Good. It's about time that filthy half-breed was caught. What about his fiancé, or rather, wife? Did you get that half-breed too?" She asked.

"I didn't know she was a werewolf." Percy stammered quietly. Umbridge's fake smile disappeared.

"You idiot! Yes she's a werewolf and she is pregnant with another one!" She hissed at him, reaching for his throat. She pulled him down to her level. "Go and get her. If you come back without her, you are in for some very serious punishment." She growled. He nodded furiously and left the office, gasping for air from where she had nearly choked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want Percy?" Hermione asked coldly, seeing him striding across the garden at great speed. They had all been sitting outside, discussing the topic of getting Remus.

"I'm here to arrest Nymphadora Tonks." He stated.

"I'm sorry, she's not here." Molly replied.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know." Harry said, excellently concealing his grin. Tonks knew it was only a short time before they arrested her, so Molly and Arthur had made sure to find a suitable place for her to hide until they were off her trail.

"If she comes back here, tell her to come to the Ministry, now." He said, straightening his horn rimmed glasses. Without another word, he disapperated.

"Where exactly did you send her mum?" Ginny asked Molly as they came back over to join the rest of the group.

"Somewhere safe." She smiled motherly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks' eyes flickered open, still puffy and red from where she had cried herself to sleep. She slowly sat up and remembered where she was: a cottage in Godric's Hollow, not far from James and Lily's half destroyed house.

Getting up, she went to the mirror, examining herself before going about her morning routine. After that, she was determined to straighten things up a bit; after all, this could be home for a while. She glanced at the glittering gold band on her finger, weakly smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What do you think? I already have a plot going, but if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next, I am open to suggestions!


	15. A Plan

A/N: We're at chapter fifteen and almost to 100 reviews! I want to thank all of you!

Disclaimer: Again? Isn't it clear I don't own anyone? I wished I owned Tonks and Lupin, and then maybe they wouldn't be dead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you bloody freaking insane?!?!?!?!?!" Tonks screamed at the eight teenagers sitting on the floor of the attic in the form of a circle. Papers were spread out, most of them in front of Hermione. Also in the circle were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, and George. Tonks was about to throttle the lot of them, but Hermione spoke.

"No, and we'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voice a bit." Hermione said smoothly. Tonks sighed and sat down on the corner of the bed, crossing her arms.

"There is no way in hell you are going to do that." She muttered, glancing out the window of the small cottage. She had been worried about Harry, but he assured her he had been to Godric's Hallow before. Now that school was over, the teens were plotting more than ever about how to get Remus out, mostly staying in spare rooms at the Burrow or at the cottage. Their recent plan was the most stupid yet.

"It's not like it's hard. We can all produce patronus', and Harry, Hermione, and I have broken into Gringotts before and rode a dragon out." Ron muttered.

"You what?!?!" Tonks asked in a loud and dangerous tone.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly.

"You can't go breaking into Azkaban! Are you nuts?" She questioned them in a normal tone.

"No, we're just trying to help." Luna said in an airy tone, not even looking at Tonks. She sighed.

"Please Tonks, just listen to our plan." Ginny pleaded.

"I've done heard it! My answer is no! I forbid it!" She said, her hair flashing to dark crimson. Everyone fell silent, knowing that when her hair went to a shade of red, she was getting angry. After a moment, it went back to pink.

"Tonks, we love Lupin like an uncle or something. You should let us try at least." Fred said.

"Yes, I agree." George added. Tonks sighed again.

"No. You will not put yourselves in danger like that. If one of you got hurt or worse, killed, I would never forgive myself and neither would your parents. Do you think Remus would want you to break into there?"

"If it meant getting him out." Neville muttered.

"It was a rhetorical questioned." She said quietly.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Harry questioned. Tonks remained silent for a moment.

"I don't know. But I just can't let you do that."

"We could confound Umbridge to let him go…" Luna murmured a thought out loud. No one paid her any attention.

"Tonks, we're over age and we'll do as we please." Hermione said in a strong tone. "You can try and stop us, but I'm afraid if you even try, we'll have to tie you up and lock away the key until we get back." She stated. Tonks sighed, her hair rapidly changing colors as different thoughts ran through her head.

"Then I'm going with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks strode once more down the halls of Azkaban. She was going to run the plan by Remus, and no matter what he said, they were going through with it. He wouldn't stop them.

"Hello Dora." He greeted as the cell door swung open and she stepped inside, allowing the guards to slam it behind her. She leapt into his arms, kissing him fully.

"I've missed you so much Remus." She murmured.

"Yes, I've missed you too. And I've heard from a certain Molly that you're on the run from the law. You're lucky the guards don't read the _Prophet_." He murmured, his hand stroking her vibrant pink hair.

"I know. Remus, I'm going to tell you something that you may not like, but we're going to do it anyway."

"We're?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, and I." She said quickly.

"This can't be good." He whispered.

Tonks quickly told him of the plan in urgent tones, watching as he reacted just as she thought he would.

"Tonks are you mad?" He hissed. She shrugged.

"We're going to get you out Remus. Sirius did it! We can too!" She said. He shook his head, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to him.

"Dora, no. You will be endangering you, the children, the baby, and me. You can't." He told her. She sighed.

"Remus, I don't care." She said, hearing the guards beginning to come back. "I'll see you tonight." She murmured, kissing him again before the guards forced her out, shutting the cell door. Remus sighed and slumped against the wall.

_She's such an idiot…but I love her so much…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tonks stood in the center of Mad-Eye's office, a few years younger. Her hair was it's usual pink, and she chewed on a piece of bubble gum._

_"Nymphadora, Dumbledore is forming the Order once more. You're the best of my aurors and I want you to join." He said. She grinned. _

_"Of course! I'd be happy to join!" She said…The scene changed…_

_She was now entering the kitchen of Number 12, into her first Order meeting. She glanced around the room and nodded in acknowledgement to everyone she knew. That was when her eyes locked with a pair of amber colored ones, belonging to none other than Remus John Lupin…Once more, it changed…_

_She stood in the center of the room, her form a misty white as she flew around the room, purposely hitting the Death Eaters that held the students in place. She aimed for one in particular, her aunt Bellatrix. She hit the witch with full force, knocking her grip on Neville away and tossing them both to the ground. She was standing and had her wand out before Bella even had time to realize what had happened. They began to duel fiercely, just like Lucius and Sirius were on the other side of the room._

_Tonks had just looked over at Remus for a split second to make sure he hadn't gotten hurt. That's when Bella's curse hit hurt and she fell down the steps, clearly knocked unconscious by the force… It changed…_

_Tonks stood in the hospital wing, watching them fawn over Bill's body lying in the bed. Tears were at her eyes form the news of the death of Dumbledore. So many thoughts were running through her head, she wasn't herself. She exploded at Remus, yelling furiously at him._

_"I don't care Remus I don't care! I've told you a million times…"_

_"And I've told you a million times…" The scene changed for the last time, this time it was a dark plane of nothingness. Bellatrix stood in front of her and Remus at her side._

_"Avada Kedavra." Bella hissed. The green light hit Remus Square in the chest and he collapsed to the ground, Tonks along with him. She screamed at Bella, but another jet of green light hit her and everything went black…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonks…. Tonks…TONKS! Wake up!"

Tonks jerked up, nearly banging heads with Hermione.

"Get ready. It's time." She said, disappearing out the bedroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please Review!


	16. Kaboom!

A/N: SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I started school again and its been taking up my time. Here the next chapter and I want you to know I will be trying to update at least once a week! Feel free to yell at me if I don't!

Disclaimer: If I owned it they would not be dead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks quickly got up and dressed in her usual black robes, changing her hair to black to match. Making sure her wand was tightly clutched in her hand, she headed downstairs where the rest of them waited.

"Alright. Luna and I will be remaining here to remain as lookouts in case the Ministry already know you are here. You'll be able to communicate with us and each other through these." She said, handing everyone a silver Muggle earpiece.

"Why do you get to stay behind?" Ron asked Hermione as he put the piece in his ear. She threw him a glare, shutting him up.

"Because if the Ministry shows up and performs Leginimency on us, they'll find out where you are going and come after you straight away. If they show up, we will yell at you through these and I want you to Apperate to Number 12 automatically, because the charms there are already broken." Hermione continued as if Ron hadn't interrupted. She flickered her wand and a piece of parchment appeared.

"Alright. This is a rough sketch I drew based on what information you gave me Tonks of Azkaban. Fred, George, you'll be here," She paused, pointing to the main entrance. "Harry and Neville, you two will be stationed at the end of the hall here and here," She pointed again. "Ginny, Ron and Tonks, you'll go on ahead to get Remus." She said. "It's perfect." She smiled with a hint of pride.

A loud bang from the front door suddenly occurred, causing both Ginny and Hermione to shriek. All their wands simultaneously emerged from their pockets, pointed at the door. Red haired Percy Weasley stood there, backed by at least a dozen Ministry officials.

"Too bad you won't even get to use you're little plan, though I'm sure it would have failed anyway." HE stated, straightening his glasses. The Ministry officials moved forward, each grabbing on of the teens and two grabbing Tonks. The rest confiscated their parchment and earpieces, and anything they might have used.

"You are all under arrest, but mostly you Mrs. Lupin." Percy continued. He turned to leave, but the Ministry official holding Hermione suddenly screamed and was blasted back, and he turned around.

"Bombardum!" Hermione hissed at him, sending him flying. All at once, the Ministry officials fired spells and the cottage blew up into a mass of smoke and jets of light. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, as did any furniture or any other items that happened to be inside the small building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall's robes flew behind her as she followed the guard down the hallway of cells, the silvery patronus of a bird circling them as they.

Approaching Remus' cell, the guard swung it open and she snapped her fingers, causing him to look up.

"Get up and come on." She said firmly, grabbing his arm and forcing Remus to his feet. He raised an eyebrow as the shackled around his wrists suddenly fell off and she dragged him out, pulling him down the hallway.

"Minerva, what's going on?" He questioned as the guard in the front lazily presented him with his wand. He took it from him and the pair apperated to the Burrow, where Molly was waiting to engulf Remus in a large bear hug, which she did.

"What is going on?" He repeated, worried about not seeing Tonks.

"We found a loophole in the law." McGonagall finally answered. "It was so simply, we didn't notice it until Dalys, one of the portraits, pointed it out as he read over our shoulder. It says that werewolves cannot marry."

"Yes, but in case you forgot, Dora and I are both werewolves." He said, rubbing his temple. She forced him down on a bench.

"If you take this, you won't be." She said, waving a vial in front of his face. It was Wolfsbane potion.

"Yes, but that only allows us to realized what we are doing. We still turn into werewolves." McGonagall frowned before slapping him upside the head.

"Remus, why are you making this difficult?" She huffed as he rubbed the back of his head where a new knot was forming.

"I don't understand where you are going with this Minerva!" He exclaimed.

"Remus, you're such a bloody idiot. The law states that werewolves cannot marry. If you take the potion, you technically aren't a werewolf. You're more of a shape-shifter. The only reason Umbridge overlooked it was because you two hadn't taken the bloody potion in god knows how long!" She explained to him slowly, so his mind could comprehend it. He let the words sink in.

"Oh My God Minerva you are such a life saver!" He said, standing up suddenly and hugging her. She patted him lightly on the back.

"Yes, but you're still going to have to take it to court. But at least you're out of prison." She muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking between her and Molly, who gave him the same look.

"Remus, Tonks came to you and told you about their stupid yet brilliant plan to get you out, right?" He nodded as she paused. "They had been about to put it into action, but Percy found them. From what we've been able to find out since none of the victims are currently able to speak, is that a fight broke out and the cottage blew up, everyone inside. Percy managed to get away, as did most of the Ministry officials who weren't blown to smithereens." She paused again, watching as the color drained from his face. "Nymphadora and the rest of them are currently still unconscious in St. Mungo's, alive, but barely."

Remus felt as if he had been smacked in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: It's sort, but I love cliffys! Please continue to review, we're almost to 100!


	17. An Unexpected Death

A/N: Okay, since I'm not that mean, I'm updating quickly so you aren't left with a big cliffy. Please review! I give away cookies if you do! Oh, and I added a bit in here to make some of the readers happy. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer: Um, no, I don't own anyone, sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus swiftly walked into the private ward, scanning the beds.

In the first two beds, Fred and George had pushed their beds together and were playing wizard chess with each other, each with bandages around their heads and around their legs and arms. They smiled at him as he passed, heading farther down.

After that were Luna and Neville, talking to each other in low tones. They didn't look up when he went by. Next, Ron was snoring, asleep, the _Daily Prophet_ still in his hands. Harry was next, flipping through a Quidditch magazine, munching on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Beside him was Hermione, still unconscious. She and Tonks had gotten the worst of the blast, so they were hurt the most. Bandages covered nearly every bit of skin, and he was sure he could see the faint outline of more under her robes. He halted as he came to the last bed in the ward.

Tonks, still unconscious like Hermione, was lying there with an expressionless face, her hands resting lightly on her stomach, where he hoped the baby was still alive. Her hair had fallen from its ponytail and was a murky black, the opposite of her usual bubble gum pink. She too was covered in bandages, just like Hermione.

Remus sat down in the chair beside the bed, grabbing her pale hand and rubbing his fingers across it. She didn't move or even register his touch, not immediately anyway.

He had just been about to doze off in the chair. It was getting dark, he could tell by the windows, and the rest of the teens had already fallen asleep, those who weren't already, that is.

"Remus?"

He looked up and saw Tonks wearily looking at him, her face in shadows and her eyes a dark murky brown to match her murky black hair. He could tell she was in pain, but being the person she was, she wouldn't show it. She wouldn't allow it to bring her down.

"Hi Dora." He smiled, grateful his wife was actually awake and able to speak. She took a deep breath, but winced as she did.

"I though you were in Azkaban." She murmured, confusion crossing her face.

"Minerva found a loophole. But I'll explain that later." He answered, kissing her cold cheek. She nodded and turned her head to stare at the ceiling. After a moment, she looked back at her husband.

"You know, when the baby is old enough we'll have to tell it all about the things we went through just to get it here." She weakly smiled. Remus let out a small nervous laugh. Here Dora was, a bit closer to death than his comfort, not thinking of herself but the baby inside her. He shook his head, but a smile cracked his lips.

"Get some rest. You look like you need it." He told her, just glad she was alive. She slowly nodded and close her eyes. Her breathing slowed after a moment, telling him she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, everyone could leave St. Mungo's, all except Tonks and Hermione, who were still in too much pain.

"Tonks, can you pass over a chocolate frog?" Hermione asked. She nodded and tossed one over to her, where she caught it in mid air.

"You know, I really hate this place. It seems I spend most my life here." Tonks muttered, flipping through the _Daily Prophet_. She stopped as she read the title of an inside article. "Oh God!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hermione questioned, trying to lean over, but saw nothing, but instead winced in pain.

"Flip your _Daily Prophet_ to page 2." Tonks told her, already reading the article. Hermione obeyed and gasped, just as Remus, followed by Ron, Harry, Luna, and Ginny entered, all crowding around the two beds, which had been pushed closer together.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ginny questioned. Hermione handed her the newspaper and everyone read over her shoulder.

Minister Worker Death 

Last night, Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry Delores Jane Umbridge was found dead in her home after not being present for work for the past two days. The ministry officials on the scene say she died in her sleep, but there are others who believe she was murdered with poison. For a full obituary, see page 11.

"About time!" Ron laughed, only for Ginny to swat his arm.

"As much as I hate her and are happy to see her dead, its not funny Ron." She muttered.

"I'm glad she's gone. I want to get my hands on the Crumbled Horn Snorkack she owned supposedly." Luna said airily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Did you guys like that chapter? It was kind of just a filler, but I know you loved it! Please review!


	18. Untitled

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit bad, it was written on writers block. Just so you all know and are happy, I'm going to name a baby Teddy. I've decided that Tonks should have twins, because I know a lot of people wanted to see her have a girl in the 7th book. So I'm making it even. Tell me your favorite girl names for the baby in a review. Oh, and I have the months counted right, because when Tonks found out she was pregnant at Christmas, she had already been pregnant for at least a month or so.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once out of St. Mungo's, Molly had literally forced Tonks and Lupin to stay at the burrow, along with the rest of the teens including Luna and Neville. At least for a bit.

"Molly, honestly. You could at least let me do dishes or something." She muttered, sighing at the red haired woman. Tonks' current hair color was black, with various purple stripes throughout it.

"Nymphadora Lupin I suggest you drop it. You are not lifting a single finger. You are nearly seven months pregnant and I refuse to let you lift a finger." She said to Tonks in a stern voice.

"Can I at least come into the kitchen for some ice cream?" She asked. Molly flicked her wand and a bowl filled with chocolate ice cream appeared on the table next to her elbow. Tonks sighed. Nobody was letting her do anything. Not even the teenagers, who were currently playing Quidditch with Remus as referee out in the garden. Deciding that could be the best place to do something mildly interesting, she grabbed the ice cream and headed out the back door.

She smiled as she saw the makeshift Quaffle zoom through a ring on one end of the field, courtesy of Luna. She gave Ron a high five as they circled the garden, laughing at Harry's displeased face.

"Having fun?" She asked Remus as she approached him. He stood on the sidelines, his wand at the ready to stop anyone breaking the rules.

"Not really. But they are." He gestured toward the teens fighting over the ball in the air ahead of them. Ginny and Harry were both scanning the field, hoping to catch sight of the snitch. She chuckled just as Arthur strode up to them, glancing at the teens.

"Wotcher Arthur." Tonks muttered, shoveling another bite of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hello Tonks, Remus." He greeted, smiling slightly.

"So, have they uncovered anymore on the death of Umbridge?" Remus questioned after a moment.

"They've discovered she was killed by Alecto Carrow. They found her fingerprints on a few things." Arthur replied.

"I never liked Umbridge. I'm glad she's dead." Tonks muttered, setting her empty ice cream bowl on the ground as she sat down, crossing her legs.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Remus told her.

"She put you in Azkaban. How can you defend her?" Tonks questioned, looking up at Remus with a rather disgusted look.

"Because although she may have been a heartless and cruel woman, she was once a person and child, just like everyone else." He replied.

"Yet she was against you and all werewolves." Arthur pointed out, grinning broadly as Luna scored another goal. She was doing fairly well in the game.

"Yes, but she was still a person and all people should be treated equal whether they are a werewolf or any other type of creature."

"I still hate her and am glad she's dead." Tonks muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, the winning team (Luna, Ron, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville) celebrated with a party of sorts, by shoveling in large quantities of ice cream and cake, which Mrs. Weasley had provided for dessert after dinner.

"Well, we only won because of Luna." Ron grinned, glancing at the blonde who was staring dreamily off into space. He rolled his eyes.

"All of you did well." Tonks commented with a glance toward the losing team (Harry, George, Bill, and Charlie, who thought they could take on the larger team even with only four people).

"Next time, I choose teams." Harry mumbled. Several people chuckled.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air." Tonks said suddenly, standing up. Molly nodded as she cleared the table and people began to work their way into the sitting room. Tonks left through the kitchen door, heading back out into the garden. She sat down on one of the garden benches, taking a deep breath of fresh air, but winced.

"Are eou alrieet Tonks?" Fleur questioned, coming outside. Her silvery colored hair gleamed in the darkness as she sat down next to Tonks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She muttered, looking at her. Her face was a bit pale and her cheeks were flushed, but otherwise she looked fine.

"Eou don't look et." Fleur stated, crossing her arms. She stared at the pink haired woman, and then suddenly went stiff.

"Tonks, have eou been feeleeng bad all day long?" She asked. Tonks nodded.

"But I'm fine. I promise. Just a little sick I suppose." She murmured.

"Why didn't eou tell mee?" Fleur suddenly exclaimed. Tonks jumped slightly at the half-Veela's outburst.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tonks! Eour in labor!"


	19. Teddy and ?

A/N: Okay, I have come to a conclusion on the girl's name. Here is the next chapter for you all and I hope you like the name I picked out.

Disclaimer: I only own Teddy and ?????.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Remus, Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat outside in a small white room in St. Mungo's. Hermione had fallen asleep against Ron's shoulder, Harry was flicking through an old copy of the _Daily Prophet_, Molly was staring off into space with an expression much like Luna's, and Remus was pacing, unable to relax.

"Remus, dear, calm down. You're wearing a trench in the floor." Molly told him. "Come sit down and relax. Tonks will be fine." She assured him. After a moment, he took her advice and sat down, but his mind was still at hyper speed. He looked at Harry.

"Harry, you'll be Godfather won't you?" He questioned quietly. Harry, who hadn't really been paying attention jumped in surprise, looking back at Remus.

"Of course." He grinned. "I'll be the one who gives them their first broom."

"Dear God Harry are you trying to kill them? With Tonks' clumsiness, they'll kill themselves." Ron grinned broadly, but was talking in whispering tones, since Hermione was still sleeping quietly on his shoulder. Remus gave him a weak smile.

An hour later, the hospital was completely silent. Molly had fallen asleep on her son's other shoulder; Harry was leaning against Hermione, and Ron against the wall, all-sleeping. The most Remus could do was doze in the uncomfortable chair. He was quite tired, but his mind prevented him from falling asleep. He was worried about too many things, which were bouncing around inside his head, ricocheting off his skull and repeatedly banging themselves into his brain. He sighed.

Remus jumped nearly to the ceiling when someone tapped his arm. Instead his knee collided painfully with the edge of the small table next to his chair, making him wince. He looked up into the face a smiling young healer.

"You can go in now. Your wife is sleeping because of the potion we gave her. Everything went perfectly and your children are currently resting in the Nursery." She whispered quietly, with a glance at the sleeping four next to him. He nodded slowly, as if in a daze. When the Healer left, his eyes were still watery from his knee as he stood. Stride forward silently, he entered the ward. Tonks was the only one in the ward, but she still wouldn't have been hard to spot with her bright pink hair. She was sleeping soundlessly, even as he sat down, his knee still throbbing violently. He was much more relaxed now that he knew Tonks was okay, and that his children were okay. He was only worried about one more thing, the fact that his kids may in fact inherit his lycan blood, making them werewolves as well. His stress was quickly replaced by tiredness, causing him to fall into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus…"

Tonks looked at her husband drearily, her vision a bit unfocused. But she could tell he was asleep. She poked him. No reaction.

"Remus, wake up." She said, shoving him slightly. He didn't respond. She sighed and gave him a particularly hard shove, causing him to slip to the floor.

"What?!" He asked, standing up and looking around wildly for a minute. His gaze fell on Tonks and he smiled, for she was sitting up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Her hair was long, blonde, and curly and she was looking at him with sea-green eyes.

"You fell asleep."

"For how long?" He questioned

"I don't know. I just know that they've released me from here, so it has to be at least a day or two." She replied, throwing a few Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in her mouth, which she had seemed to produce from nowhere.

"I'm surprised Molly didn't wake me up." He murmured.

"She probably wanted you to sleep." She told him with a shrug. Tonks jumped down from the bed, morphing her clothes into her usual black robes, her hair going bright pink again. She smiled. "Come on. The others should be waiting for us, and we still need to get the kiddos from the nursery." She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. He stood up as well and hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Let's go then." Remus muttered. Tonks grinned broadly and they headed out the door of the ward.

Reaching the other part of St. Mungo's, the Healers immediately recognized Tonks and Remus and they smiled, placing two children in their arms. Both had bright blue hair, causing Remus to chuckle.

"Well, we know they inherited something from you." He smirked. She laughed.

"Oh crud Remus." She suddenly said, looking up from the male infant in her arms. "We never agreed on names! I was too busy unconscious half the time." She muttered.

"Calm down Dora, I've been thinking about it. I thought we'd name the boy Teddy, after your father." He told her. The tiny boy infant's hair suddenly changed from blue to green and Tonks giggled.

"I like that one." She smiled. "What about Paige for a girl's name?" She asked, looking at her husband, who seemed not to paying attention any longer, instead looking at his daughter.

"That's fine with me. As long as you and they are safe, they can be called Thing One and Thing Two for all it matters." He told her. She smirked.

"Well, come on Daddy, let's go before Molly blows our heads off if we're late." She told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I have a best friend named Paige, and I thought it would be a good name. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Also, I was wondering if you guys want me to continue the story, or end it within the next chapter. Please review!


	20. Hot Cocoa And Death Eaters

A/N: Ooh! A NEW CHAPTER THAT I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO WRITING! YAY FO ME! AND YAY TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I JUST FEEL LIKE TYPING THIS IN ALL CAPS FOR SOME REASON! PLEASE ENJOY! BTW, I'M SKIPPING AROUND 1 YEAR JUST BECAUSE I CAN! Oh, the fight scene in here is based a bit off OOTP. The smoke is off the movie, so if you haven't seen it, I have a clip of it on my bio. And sometime between the year, Harry defeated Voldemort.

Disclaimer: We, I attempted to black mail J.K Rowling into giving me the rights but she evaded me….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Teddy! NO! STOP! You're going to kill your mother!"

The turquoise haired one-year-old just giggled at his father as his mother had to nearly dive out of the way of her son on his broom.

"Harry Potter I'm going to kill you!" Tonks muttered with a sigh. _Why did he have to give my children brooms? I mean, they're going to kill themselves on them! _She thought, watching her son zoom out of the room, Remus chasing him to make sure he didn't break anything, including himself. She looked to where a purple haired Paige sat on the ground, holding up her toy broom. Tonks sighed but took the broom and let it levitate off the ground, setting her daughter on it.

"Don't run into-" She began, but Paige had already taken off toward the other room, joining her brother. The toy brooms only hovered about two-feet off the ground, but they were still dangerous, especially to Tonks, Remus, and the few breakable things that scattered the house. Tonks rubbed her temple.

"I'm going to murder Harry." She mumbled as her husband collapsed tiredly on the sofa next to her.

"Only if I don't get him first." Remus said, watching Teddy and Paige chase each other in circles. "I'm still actually surprised they can stay up on a broom." He chuckled, receiving a playful slap on the arm from Tonks.

She glared at him in mock anger and turned to the window, only to see a tiny owl soaring toward it. Not realizing it was closed, he rammed right into it. Tonks looked at her husband.

"Pig." They laughed in unison. Dodging her children cautiously, Tonks opened the window and helped the little owl up, taking the letter attached to his leg. It gave a grateful hoot and watched as the pink haired auror opened the letter.

"It's from Molly." She murmured, scanning it. "She wants us for dinner tomorrow to celebrate Harry and Hermione's engagement." She looked up. "I still say they'll kill each other before the even get married." Tonks laughed. The pair had only gotten engaged a week ago. They were both 18, nearly 19, and Molly was still insisting that they stay at the Burrow until the wedding, much similar to Bill and Fleur.

Remus chuckled. "Write back and tell her we'll come." He murmured, getting up and going to the window to join his wife. Tonks grabbed for her wand and quickly managed to produce a reply, tying it to the tiny owl's leg. He gave another hoot and flew off. Tonks closed the window behind him, turning toward Remus and kissing him.

"Ewwwww!" The twins chorused, as they had gotten off their brooms and had planned on sneaking up on their parents, until they had started snogging. Teddy tugged on his dad's pant leg, making Remus look down.

"That's gross." Paige made a face. Tonks chuckled, picking up her daughter and tickling her.

"Guess what? We're going to see Harry and everyone tomorrow." She smiled. Teddy and Paige cheered in unison. They loved Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione like older siblings.

"And no homicide's at the dinner Dora, especially to people named 'Harry Potter'. That might put a bit of a damper on things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville had taken Teddy and Paige out for a walk in the snowy town of Hogsmeade.

"Harry," Teddy asked, pulling at his Godfather's pant leg. "Can we get some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah, after we see the Shrieking Shack." He promised.

They hadn't taken two steps when a familiar feeling crept over him. Not that of a dementor, but of Death Eaters. He barely had time to think as Death Eaters surrounded them, Bellatrix at the front of them.

"Long time no see Potter." She giggled in her usual voice, lowering her hood as the Death Eaters crept closer. Without warning, they all changed into black smoke, swirling dizzily around Harry and the others, only to disappear a moment later. Behind Bellatrix, they lined up: Alecto held Hermione, Amycus had grabbed Ron, Yaxley had a hold of Luna, Dolohov with Ginny, and McNair with Neville. Bellatrix cackled.

"That was too easy Potter. You should protect your friends more." She laughed, twirling her wand in her hand. In her other hand was the small wrists of Teddy and Paige, both fearful looking at this woman they had never seen before. "But your Godchildren even better." Bella continued. "Poor wittle baby Potter." She mocked in the horrible baby voice. "Now come with me, or watch your friends die. Just think how I will be respected for finishing the task of the Dark Lord, by killing the Boy-Who-Lived, famous Harry Potter." She said, moving closer and jerking the twins roughly with her. Paige gave a startled cry.

"Let them go." Harry said fiercely, his hand clenching around his already drawn wand. Bellatrix signaled to Yaxley, who threw Luna to the ground and pointed his wand.

"Crucio!" He hissed, watching Luna squirm and scream with pain. No one in the village of Hogsmeade could hear her cries, for it seemed the village was deserted, people safely inside their homes.

"Stop it!" Ron screamed at Yaxley, who just chuckled, but lifted his wand.

"It seems the Weasley cares for the blonde. Shall we try the mud-blood?" Alecto questioned, her wand growing tighter on Hermione's throat. "Potter probably cares more for her."

"No!" Harry shouted, causing Bella's smirk to widen.

"Then drop your wand, and walk over here to me. I'll then consider not killing them." She told him.

"I'm not moving until I know you won't hurt them." Harry stated. Bella sighed.

"Always the hard way for you Potter." Bella sighed. Harry didn't move, as something caught his eye. He didn't let Bellatrix know it though. Five, nearly invisible puffs of white smoke were slowly coming down from the sky, unnoticed by the Death Eaters.

"Yeah, it is. Now I suggest you let them go." He muttered.

"Oh really? You and what army are going to make me?" She asked, tapping her finger to her chin.

"This one."

Bellatrix whirled around, as did the other Death Eaters. Tonks stood at the front, her wand clenched tightly and her hair so black, it matched her coal black eyes. Kingsley, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Arthur stood behind her, each looked just as angry as the next.

"Let go of my children." Tonks hissed, pointing her wand at Bellatrix, who just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: LE GASP! _


	21. Bad News

A/N: I'm a big Harry/Hermione fan, so I'm sorry for you Harry/Ginny shippers. But anyway, here's the next chapter for you all!

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella laughed, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief.

"I don't think so _ickle Nymphadora_." Bellatrix chuckled. "I may want to keep them to practice my spells on. I do believe I may be getting a bit rusty. Shall we find out?" She questioned, her wand pointed at Teddy while a smirk formed over her lips.

"NO!" Tonks shouted, moving forward, only for Bellatrix to drive her wand against his cheek. Hermione and Luna were struggling to get free from the Death Eaters grip. Neville was turning purple from the grip the Death Eater had on him. Ron was looking severally enraged, and Ginny was watching as Harry quietly moved forward behind Bellatrix while she and the other Death Eaters faced the opposite way.

Tonks gaze flickered quickly to Harry, but then back to Bella. Behind her, she could tell that the aurors and Order Members were ready to fight, each of them gripping their wands tight at their sides. The only reason they hadn't attacked yet was because they held the teenagers and the toddlers. She looked back to them. Kingsley gave her a signaling look, and then gave the others the same look. Tonks nodded and turned back to Bella.

"Now I suggest you drop your wands and leave before I kill them all." Bellatrix murmured as Harry inched even closer behind her. He was only about a foot away now. He placed a finger to his lips as the twins looked at him, signaling them to be quiet. He nodded to Kingsley.

"NOW!" Kingsley's deep voice boomed. Several things happened at once. The Order Members and Aurors became the clouds of white smoke once more, zooming forward at the Death Eaters. In surprise, Bella's grip had relaxed. Harry wrapped an arm around the twins and pulled them away from Bellatrix.

Hermione stamped on her captor's foot, causing him to release her and drop her wand. She quickly grabbed it as the other Death Eaters relinquished their holds, noticing that there was going to be a fight. By the time they had their wands out, so did every one else. Spells began to fire off everywhere.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Reducto!"

"Bombardum!"

"Crucio!"

"Stupify!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The shouts rang out, the jets of light flying everywhere. Smoke was being stirred up, making it hard to see. No one could see anyone, and couldn't tell if they were friend or foe.

Harry stumbled from the smoke, only to find himself at the feet of Hermione and Luna, both looking utterly stunned. The smoke was clearing and they could see. The Death Eaters had fled, leaving the Order members and the teenagers. Hermione let out a gasp, her eyes falling on the scene in front of her.

Arthur, Remus, and Kingsley had been on the other side of the cloud of smoke, and were now looking around, ready to fight again. Toward the center of what had been the dust cloud, Mad-Eye and Tonks lay, unmoving against the ground, their wands still clutched in their hands. Beside them were Luna and Ron, with Neville kneeling beside them. The rest rushed forward, wondering if anyone was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mad-Eye was dead.

Tonks, Luna, and Ron were currently lying in St. Mungo's, unconscious. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had agreed with Mrs. Weasley to stay at the Burrow, until everyone was out of the hospital and the funeral had been held. Teddy and Paige were staying with Remus in their home, but were at the Burrow nearly everyday when they weren't visiting the others in St. Mungo's.

"They shouldn't be in there too much longer." Ginny murmured as they left the hospital one day. Harry and Hermione walked on one side of her, while Remus and Neville walked on the other. Paige was currently drowsing in Hermione's arms and Teddy was clinging to his father, trying hard to keep a brave face and not cry for his mother.

"Hopefully not." Remus sighed. They lapsed into silence, each thinking their own thoughts about the past week's events.

"You may want to watch where you're going."

They looked up, spotting the Headmistress of Hogwarts, gliding toward them, looking rather odd in a Muggle dress. She smiled at them warmly.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted quietly, adjusting Paige's weight.

"Hello. Not to be rude, but I need to speak with Remus privately about an important matter." She murmured. Without another word, she grabbed Remus' arm, tugging him along in front of the group while the others quietly followed. They wanted to hear the conversation, but they had no extendable ears and they could barely hear themselves over the traffic of London.

When they reached the Burrow, McGonagall had long since left, but Remus remained in the front of the group, entering the house first and disappearing upstairs before the rest could even get in the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry, I've been busy with school.


	22. More Bad News

A/N: Time for an update!

Disclaimer: Blackmailing authors doesn't work….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I vote we draw straws."

"I vote we leave him alone. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"We could break out the Extendable Ears. He's talking to mum right now."

"It's none of our business."

"We're all over age!"

"Will you lot stop that whispering?! People might think you're planning a mass breakout of Azkaban or something!" Arthur Weasley told the young adults currently gathered in the attic bedroom. He shook his head, disappearing back down stairs.

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, and Ginny were currently sitting in various places around the interior of Ron and Harry's attic bedroom while they stayed at the Burrow. Harry was reclined on the bed with Hermione sitting at his feet, flipping through a book. Fred was tracing patterns on the floor, bored. Across the room George was sitting at the windowsill, staring out. Neville was laying across Ron's bed, and Ginny was sitting in the middle of the room in the floor.

"I say we pick two ideas and vote for the best one out of the two." Neville muttered.

"All right. Since the only two ideas we have so far are drawing straws and getting out Extendable Ears, we'll use those two, unless anyone has any other ideas." Hermione said, looking around the room as she shut her book. Nobody said a word.

"Okay then. All in favor of drawing straws?" Hermione said. Harry, Neville, and Ginny raised their hands. "Extendable Ears?" Fred and George raised their hands. Hermione's vote didn't count, since she was asking. With a sigh, she grabbed her wand and flicked it. Six straws appeared in her hand, so no one would know which was the shortest straw. "Everyone take one, and don't look at it until everyone has one." They obeyed. "Show your straw." Hermione said, once her hand held the only one left.

Everyone uncurled their hands, looking at their own before looking around the room, theirs gaze finally falling on the person with the shortest straw.

Harry.

"I hate you guys." He muttered, tossing his straw across the room.

"Good luck mate, you're going to need it." Neville murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry silently crept up the stairs of the Burrow, up onto the roof of the building where Remus sat, alone, leaning against the railing that had been installed a while ago. He heavily sighed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry approached.

"Hello Remus." Harry greeted softly, leaning next to him.

"Hey Harry." Remus replied solemnly. Harry hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"What exactly did McGonagall tell you the other day?" He asked cautiously. Remus didn't looked up from where he stared at the ground below. His lips barely moved as he spoke.

"It was about Nymphadora, Luna, and Ron, and their current condition." He muttered.

"What about them?"

"The spells they were hit with. They can't identify them. Its something the Death Eaters have come up with on their own, and they haven't found a solution yet. The thing is, they've discovered what the spells do." Remus paused, for it seemed he was having difficulty speaking. "The Healers told Minerva to tell me, about the spells. The spells slowly kill you from the inside out."

Harry was stunned into silence. His friends were dying, and there was nothing they could do.

"The potion," Remus continued. "That they are giving them now is barely keeping them alive. They've discovered a sort of 'half' cure, that stops it for a certain amount of time, but it doesn't last forever. They said the potion has about a fifty percent chance of causing amnesia, but on Nymphadora, they said there is a eighty percent chance of her losing her metamorphosing ability."

"I'm sorry, Remus. Isn't there anything else they can do?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, but by the way Minerva told me, there isn't. I have no idea what to do."

"Don't worry. Whatever you decide, we're here for you. All of us."

"Thanks Harry." Remus said, smiling weakly and running a hand through his grizzled hair.

"No problem." Harry replied, standing. "Keep us updated."

"It won't be hard, since Molly has threatened to kill us if we ever take a single step out the front door to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry! That's cheating!"

"No it's not! I fought fair and square!"

"Liar! You cheated! Ask, er, Kingsley!"

"Fine, Kingsley, did I cheat?" Harry questioned with an exasperated sigh, turning his broom to look down at the tall, bald man. Kingsley chuckled in his deep voice.

"No." He answered. He was there giving the weekly update of things happening at the Ministry.

"Ha!" Harry said, turning back to face Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They were playing a quick game of Quidditch before dinner, and in order to get the Quaffle past Hermione, he had passed by and kissed her, scoring a goal for him and Neville.

Mumbling, Ginny landed her broom onto the ground. The game was over, and she and Hermione had lost. Harry laughed in time with Neville as they landed too. Hermione, blushing slightly, landed just behind and leapt onto Harry's back, making him carry her inside. The laughter on their faces died when they stepped inside and saw Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley looking particularly solemn. Even Paige and Teddy, who were playing in the floor, seemed to recognize to be quiet.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, leaping down from Harry's back and breaking the silence as she handed Neville her broom to store away with the others in the broom closet.

"Luna and Ron woke up today. Ron is completely fine, but Luna… she lost her memory because of the potion." Molly said quietly, not looking at them as she spoke.

"What about Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"She hasn't woken up, but when they came to check up on her today, she had morphed back to the appearance she was born with. From what they think, it's because she's lost her ability to metamorph."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: LE GASP!


	23. The Inner Workings Of A Mind

A/N: Here is the long awaited next chapter for my story. Oh, and if anyone wants to IM me, I have a new Yahoo Instant Messenger ID: HermioneJanePotter. Oh by the way, this chapter is what you get when you listen to Tran Siberian Orchestra's Carol of the Bells for two hours. Oh, and I was wondering, if you guys think I should maybe start posting songs for chapters. I've seen some other authors do this. If so, just tell me. For this chapter, I have a song picked out that I was listening to right after I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I own no one!!!

Song: All Around Me by Flyleaf. (You kinda have to read a bit slow, but I think the song fits. Look it up on Youtube and have a listen)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun streamed through the window of St. Mungo's, falling on Tonks' pale face. The corners of her lips turned in a slight frown, but other than that, she didn't move, and she hadn't since she had gotten to St. Mungo's.

Tonks had morphed back to the form she had been born with. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, not one of her favorite colors. It fanned out around her pillow, but if she had been standing, it would have reached her waist. Underneath her closed eyelids were a pair of even darker brown eyes, which had no shine. Her skin was paler than normal, and she had several freckles along her cheeks and bare arms. Her nails were no longer bright magenta, but clear and plain looking, just like the rest of her.

A hand reached down and plucked the dead flowers out of the vase on the bedside table, replacing them with a fresh bouquet of white lilies.

Remus had just reached the hospital, seeing Tonks for the first time in her normal state. Molly, Harry, and even Hermione had offered to come with him, but he refused, saying he need to do this alone, before the twins awoke and wondered where he had gone. He let out a sigh. No matter what she looked like, she was still beautiful.

"Dora, I know you can hear me." He whispered. "You need to wake up, rise and shine. Teddy and Paige are getting worried about you, you know. And so are the rest of us. Remus murmured. "Please wake up…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks looked around, her pink hair swinging in her face as she looked from left to right, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Tonks knew Bella was there, she could hear that annoying, echoing laugh all around.

"Ickle Nymphadora is all alone. She'll never ever find her way back home!" Bella's voice taunted from all around. Tonks, for once in her life, was afraid. She was standing in a zone of nothingness, something she didn't like. It was pitch black.

"Shut up Bella!" She hissed into the darkness.

"Aw! Nymphie is gonna cry, just when it's time for her to die!" Bella's voice cackled. Tonks barely saw it, the flash of green coming right at her. She didn't have time to avoid it. The jet of light hit her in the chest, her aunt's laughter ringing in her ears as she fell backward. She expected to hit a hard floor…

She landed in a soft pile of snow at the edge of a lake. Shocked, she sat up to find herself dressed in a beautiful purple outfit, and her feet encased in a pair of white skates. She raised an eyebrow. Tonks had never skated in her life, yet here she was at the edge of a frozen lake, in costume with skates, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

That's when she saw it, the small figure out in the middle of the lake, crouched upon the ice. The small child's crying could be heard even from where she stood. Curious, she slowly stepped out onto the ice to find herself not losing her balance, for once. She moved as if she had done it all her life, gracefully moving toward the child and coming to a stop when she reached the girl.

She looked no older than 3, her brown hair braided into pigtails and tears streaking her beautiful freckled face. She looked up at Tonks as she approached, staring up at her with wide brown eyes full of tears. Tonks kneeled down to her level.

"Are you okay?" She questioned. The girl shook her head. Tonks let out a sigh and picked her up, standing back up on the ice. Surprisingly, she still didn't fall. The girl looked around from where she was being held before reaching toward the nearest shoreline. Tonks skated forward and set her down on the snowy ground, the snow coming up to her knees.

"What's your name?" The girl finally just smiled and took her hand, pulling Tonks off the ice and pulling her toward the trees. Obeying, Tonks let herself be pulled by the child, going along with the little game.

As she was pulled through the trees, Tonks noticed all the snow around seemed to be melting, and as they moved, the sun was growing brighter. _What the hell is going on?_ She asked herself as the little girl pulled her to a stop. Tonks looked down at the child, who then pointed to a nearby clearing. Getting the message, Tonks moved forward.

The clearing was grassy and severely bright. A few flowers dotted the edge of where the trees met the clearing. Looking around, Tonks saw nothing, until she stopped and heard the rustling in the trees. She was confused, but remained still and watched where she finally glimpsed some of the shrubbery moving.

To her shock, yet delight, Remus emerged, looking the same as ever, smiling brightly. Tonks darted forward and threw her arms around him, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Remus! I've missed you!" She cried, kissing him.

"Dora, you need to wake up." He said, his voice echoing all over. _"You need to wake up…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus dozed slightly in the chair, his hand still clinging to Tonks' where it had been for the past few hours. She was still pale and unmoving, just as lifeless as ever.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open in alarm as someone screamed somewhere down below. She jerked up, knocking several things off the bedside table as she did. Her head was throbbing and spinning at the same time, and the room was spinning. She felt the hand grasping hers, but didn't pull away, instead used her free hand to grope for her wand in the darkness of the room, except for the light leaking in through the window. It should have been light in the ward, but the lights were off.

"Lumos!" She rasped, her voice husky. Her wand top ignited and she finally grasped it. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and jerked hard on the hand, jerking Remus awake.

"Dora!" He exclaimed, but she clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shh. Something isn't right. The power is out for some reason and I heard someone scream. I can't believe you didn't hear it." She whispered.

"I sleep heavily." He muttered, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. "We all thought you were going to die." He murmured into her hair.

"I'll tell you all about the weirdness of my mind after we figure out what's going on." Tonks mumbled, pulling him toward the ward doors. She flattened herself along the wall, pushing Remus behind her as she put out the light of her wand. As she peered out of the window in the door, she bit her lip as several dark forms hurried past.

"Come on. We need to get out of here and get help. I think there are Death Eaters here." She mumbled.

"Why would they be here?"

"Do you know how trained these Healer's are? Almost as much as Aurors, except in different areas. And this is the best Wizarding hospital in the world. They have potions here that you can't find anywhere else." Tonks informed him as she dragged him out into the hallway. "Wait a second." She whispered before making a face.

Nothing happened and she looked down at herself.

"Why can't I morph?" She hissed from next to Remus. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke again. "Nevermind. I'm not sure I want to know, so I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." She sighed and flicked her wand once, a large black cloak appearing to cover her, a metallic like mask covering her face.

"What the-?"

"Don't ask Remus." She said in a low voice, as a pair of footsteps grew closer. Tonks blinked from behind her mask as a lighted wand appeared in her face.

"Who are you?" A male voice asked, dressed exactly like her. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you questioning me Lucius?" Tonks said, in a near perfect imitation of Bellatrix Lestrange's. Remus shivered involuntarily at the sound of the voice.

"Bellatrix?"

"Of course you idiot." Tonks hissed in the same voice, her wand tip igniting. "I found this one looking for that brat of a niece of mine, so I've decided to take him to Greyback."

Lucius stared at Remus from behind the mask for a moment. He gave a nod.

"Be cautious Miss. Bella. These Healers aren't as easy to catch as we thought." He said before darting off in another direction. Tonks let out a sigh of relief once his wand light disappeared.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that, right?" Remus muttered as they scrambled down the staircase to the lower floors.

"As I've been told."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!


	24. Angrily Sneaking

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Trust me, there is going to be a lot more of the twins for now on.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TONKS!"

The moment Tonks and Remus stepped inside the Burrow, Tonks was nearly killed by Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, all of whom had been sitting at the table conversing over cups of tea. They enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

"Hey guys." She murmured tiredly. She still wasn't feeling her best.

"Where are Fred and George at?" Hermione questioned after finally letting the young woman go. Tonks looked at her.

"How should we know? We just got back from the St. Mungo's, barely. The Death Eaters have infiltrated it. I think they want some of the better-trained Healers on their side. And some of the potions they have stored below." Tonks said quickly.

"Oh God." Ginny whispered. Tonks turned to look at the youngest Weasley.

"What's wrong?"

"Fred and George took Ted and Paige to come see you at St. Mungo's. They haven't come back yet."

The sentence hit Tonks like a ton of bricks and she nearly stumbled backward blindly, had Remus not had his arm around her waist. She truly was the worst mother on the face of the Earth, according to herself. In the next instant, she was out the door again before any of them could realize what had happened.

"Dora, wait!" Remus called, but Molly grabbed him.

"You can't go alone. Hermione, Ginny, go with them. I'll get a hold of Minerva." Molly said. Both girls nodded and stalked across the garden with Remus, disappearing a split second after Tonks.

Appearing just outside the hospital, they saw Tonks about to go through the glass. Remus darted forward and grabbed her, pulling her into the shadows.

"Tonks, you can go head strong into a place filled with God knows how many Death Eaters."

"Watch me." She hissed, glaring at Remus.

"Nymphadora." He warned. She glowered at him even more for using her first name.

"Don't stand between me and my children or so help me God I will hex you into oblivion, husband or not." She growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Tonks, I love them just as much as you do, but getting yourself killed in the process isn't the brightest idea." He said before looking to Ginny. "You're training to be a Healer, right?" She nodded once. "Do you know St. Mungo's well?"

"I can walk it in the dark." She answered confidently.

"Good, because that's what you're going to have to do." Remus said and Ginny nodded again. "We need to find out where the Healers are being held for now, and we'll probably find both sets of twins there." He muttered.

"Well, the only place big enough to house even half the Healer's is the sun room. It takes up the whole seventh floor." Ginny spoke after a moment. "They'll probably be there."

"Alright." Remus said unconsciously, pacing back and forth slightly, attempting to get a plan into his mind.

"What if we just went to the roof and attempted to see through the glass?" Hermione suggested.

"Because the entire roof is made of glass, and they'd see us." Tonks replied dryly, in an extremely bad and angry mood. "How about we just us the front door? We have wands, we know how to use them, end of story."

"Well, we can seem to come up with a better idea." Remus muttered irritably. "But if we die, I'm blaming you." He added with a slight smirk.

She didn't smile back.

Remus let out a sigh before the group of four headed across the alleyway and up to the glass window.

"We're here to find our children." Tonks hissed against the glass to the female dummy. It beckoned once with it's jointed finger and they seemed to melt through the glass as they stepped forward. They stood in the darkened lobby.

"How are we going to get upstairs without being found?"

"Disillusionment charm?" Hermione whispered.

"No, we'll just have to try and stay as close to the most darkest parts of the stairwell as possible." Ginny answered. "If only we had Harry's invisibility cloak…"

"All of us wouldn't fit." Hermione pointed out and she shrugged as they quietly entered the stairwell, attempting to keep their footsteps muffled. Once Ginny had dropped her wand, causing quite a loud noise, but no one came, luckily.

Reaching the very top of the stairs, they pushed open the door to the sunroom. Tonks glanced around and saw three Death Eaters huddled in the corner, whispering to themselves. There were a few Healers scattered around the room, which meant more were dead, fighting, or hiding. She gestured for the three to stay there. Crouching low to the floor, the Auror quietly crossed the floor, Healers watching her every move. She headed toward the closest one, a young female on who was leaning against the wall, her arms folded.

"How did you get in here?" The Healer whispered as Tonks flattened herself against the wall.

"Auror training." She muttered. "I'm attempting to find a set of twins with bright red hair, and another set that was with them, much young and with multicolored hair."

"I have seen them. This woman with funny hair and a wild look in her eyes took all four of them to another floor."

The colored seemed to drain from Tonks' face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'm extremely tired and I have four performances for school to do, all for two different musicals.


	25. Torture and Tears

A/N: Here is the next, long awaited chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not thinking, Tonks, moved just as one of the Death Eaters guarding the room looked over. Before had Tonks had time to even cast a spell, her wand had flew out of her hand, as had Remus', Ginny's, and Hermione's. One of the three Death Eaters grabbed onto all four of them, while the other cast body binding curses on each of them.

"Let me go." Tonks hissed in a dangerously low tone.

"I think not, niece." Came Narcissa Malfoy's voice from behind one of the cloaks. The other two, both male, chuckled. All three removed their hoods. Narcissa's lips were curved into a thin smirk, holding all the wands, including her own. The other two Death Eaters were Rodolphus and Yaxley.

"What shall we do with them Cissy?" Rodolphus asked, pulling Remus, Ginny, and Hermione over to sit on the ground next to Tonks. The other Healers watched quietly.

"I saw when Bellatrix gets back up here, we let her deal with them. As for now, my sister is busy destroying the lives' of your half-breed children. We shall finally purge our family tree of those not of our blood." Narcissa said, her lips curving upward even more. "I just can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige clung to her brother as her eyes scanned the room. She couldn't see anything, and she was afraid. Of course, being a two-year-old, almost three, you were afraid of a lot of things. Her hair was black, matching Teddy's,

"Where are we Georgie?" She asked, shaking slightly. Apparently, Teddy couldn't see anything either. They stood in the darkened room, alone, with Fred and George, who were holding Teddy and Paige close to them. All the metamorphosing twins knew is that a strange woman had dragged them away from the Healers. Only Fred and George knew it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Somewhere in the hospital Paige." George answered her, hugging the quavering child tightly. Fred had a hold of Teddy, but Paige and Teddy's hand were holding onto each other for comfort.

"I want mommy and daddy. I want to go home." She cried, burying her face into George's chest. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"Mum and dad will come and get us, won't they?" Teddy asked.

"Of course." Fred assured him, even though Fred wasn't even sure Tonks and Remus were still alive. "Hey, what about a joke to cheer you guys up?" He offered.

"Okay."

"What walks like a pigeon, looks like a duck, and scowls like a giraffe?"

"Giraffes don't scowl." Paige mumbled in response.

"How do you know that?" Fred smiled slightly as there was no response.

"So, what's the answer?"

"I do believe you must be talking about ickle Nymphadora." Came a chuckle from the darkness, the eerie voice echoing from nowhere. All four blinked as lights suddenly blared, lighting up the room.

As his focus cleared, George could see they were in one of the lower, abandoned wards, with only one person standing in the room other than themselves.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What do you want you mad-woman?" Fred hissed, holding Teddy closer as George pulled Paige closer.

"I just want to play a nice game with my niece and nephew." Bellatrix said, smiling. "Do you want to play a game?" Teddy and Paige shook their heads, clinging to each other more.

"That's too bad. We'll play anyway." She said ad flicked her wand. Chains came shooting out of it and wrapped themselves around Fred and George, forcing Teddy and Paige away. The small twins pulled at the chains around their friends, but Bellatrix came forward and jerked them roughly away.

"Who wants to go first? How about you pretty one?" Bellatrix said, turning to Paige. The little child quavered, her eyes widening as more chains wrapped around her brother, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" She cried and rushed forward, but Bellatrix grabbed her, forcing her back.

"Ready? Crucio!" Bellatrix cackled. Paige screamed and collapsed to the ground, twitching and writhing uncontrollably.

"NO!" Fred, George, and Teddy shouted at the same time, but Bella cast a silencing charm over them as she lifted the curse on Paige, who layed on the ground, breathing heavily. Her hair had gone so pale, it was nothing but white tinged with the slightest bit of purple. Her skin was pale and she was crying.

"Mommy!" She shouted as Bella put the curse on her again. She went into another fit, crying and screaming in pain louder.

"Your filthy half-blood mother isn't here to save you know. She's dead! And so is your half-breed father!"

"You're a liar Lestrange!" Fred shouted, breaking the silencing charm.

"Shut it Weasley! The both of you blood traitors are next after these two! I'll finally rid my family of the impure!" She cackled with laughter, lifting the curse briefly to cast the charm back over the other three before casting the Cruciatus Curse once more on the small girl. She screamed louder than before, her tears streaking her face, as she was tortured.

"Stop it! She's just a child! It will kill her!" George shouted, breaking the curse for a second time.

"That's the point, obviously, Weasley." Bellatrix laughed, not bothering to put the curse back on as she continued to torture her niece. Paige had stopped screaming now, finding it was doing no good, and because she had lost the energy to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks' face drained even more color as the screams of her daughter from below stabbed at her heart like daggers. Tears were falling from her dark eyes in anger, guilt, and sorrow.

"Stop it!" She screamed, her voice echoing around the room. "Leave them alone!" She cried, hanging her head, knowing it would do no good. Narcissa was smiling broadly as ever. Beside her, Remus had stiffened in anger, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Hermione and Ginny were both crying silently.

Tonks hadn't cried in such a long time, it felt different, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand her children being hurt. She had nearly had a heart attack when Teddy had scraped his knee while running, but now as they were being tortured, she couldn't stand it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think one more time ought to do it, don't you think pretty?" Bellatrix laughed as she lifted the curse on Paige for the third time. Her hair had gone completely white, to match the paleness of her skin. Her face was stained with tears, but that mattered not to Bella.

"Please, stop Bellatrix." Fred pleaded, his eyes sparkling in anger and grief. "Leave her alone."

"I think not. Once more time and then I'll move on to her brother. Crucio!"

This time, the curse hit so hard, Paige was blasted back a few feet, rendering her unconscious. Teddy cried out for his sister, but Bellatrix didn't hear. Only a few more moments and she would have one more from her family tree dead and gone.

"NO!"

The shout was like nothing anyone in the empty ward had ever heard as the door burst open in a cloud of thick smoke.

McGonagall stood there, her nostrils flaring, her wand clenched tightly in her hand. She was dressed in her green robes as usual, but she looked nowhere near as she usually did as a teacher. She didn't have her glasses on, and her raven hair was for once out of its bun, flowing freely behind her. Luna and Percy flanked her, while more shouts signaled she had brought more than just them.

"Come to see the show Minerva?" Bella cackled, lifting the curse and turning her attention to the older woman and her backup, leaving Paige on the floor, unmoving.

"I think not Bellatrix." She hissed, her voice dangerously low for such and older woman. "How dare you perform that curse one someone, much less a child!"

"It's quite easy. I can demonstrate on you if you'd like." She grinned, aiming her wand at McGonagall and firing the spell, but McGonagall blocked it. As the pair began to duel, Luna ran to Teddy to untie him, and Percy hurried over to Fred and George to undo their binds.

After untying Teddy, Luna went to Paige and gently picked up the cold and pale child, lifting her into her arms while using her free hand to grab Teddy's hand and pull him from the room, from the danger of flying spells. Her robes whipped out of site just behind George's.

"Where's Tonks and Lupin?" Percy asked out in the hall, over the noise of the spells ricocheting off the walls inside the ward.

"We don't know. Who all is actually here that you brought?"

"Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Neville, the usual crowd." He answered as he led them around another corner toward the stairs, only to nearly collide with Ron fighting with two large Death Eaters. Percy, being the one of two people with a with a wand currently, fired a Stunning Spell at the large blonde one. It hit and he toppled backward.

"Thanks!" Ron called.

"No problem!" Percy replied. Fred take his wand and go to the second floor." Percy said, tossing him the stunned Death Eater's wand. As Ron disarmed the other one, he tossed the extra wand to Percy as well, who gave it to George. "You go to the fourth floor. I'll take the fifth floor and Luna, you take the twins and go to the third. If you run into any Death Eaters, stun them and run. Try to find the others."

Luna nodded. With Paige still in her arms, hurried up the stairs after George, with Percy in behind her. Teddy was still clinging to her other hand, somehow managing to keep up with the blonde. They emerged onto the third floor and Percy nodded to them as he passed, heading on up the stairs.

It was dark on this level too, but they could hear shouts farther down the hallway, jets of light zooming in random directions. Luna bit her lip, trying to think of a way to find out who was there, without getting hit by a curse. An idea popped into her head.

"Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king! He didn't let the Quaffle in! Weasley is our king!" She shouted.

"What the hell was that?" Came Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Weasley can save anything! He never leaves a single ring! That's why Gryffindors all sing! Weasley is our King!" Came Harry's voice. Luna let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry! Where are the others?" She shouted.

"I don't know! Bill and Charlie went to find Remus, Ginny, Hermione and Tonks, while Neville headed to the fourth floor. Ron's down on the first floor, and I think Mad-Eye went to the second floor!" He responded quickly.

Luna let go of Teddy's hand and carefully layed Paige on the ground next to her brother.

"Take care of her while I help Harry." Luna said and Teddy nodded. She gave him a small smile before walking blindly into the mass of spells, her wand out and already firing at Lucius, of whom she only got glimpses of as spells passed him and lit up his face.

Teddy kept his sister close to the wall, as more footsteps thundered down the stairs.

"She's downstairs but McGonagall's battling her!" Shouted Bill's voice down the stairwell, but the footsteps down the stairs didn't stop.

"Tonks! Wait! Didn't we have this discussion about rushing headfirst into things?" Remus shouted, his footsteps coming down the stairs after Tonks'. Teddy wanted to shout out, but he was afraid it was a Death Eater disguised as his mum and dad.

KERSPLODE!

A loud explosion sounded from below, seeming to shake the entire hospital. Teddy's eyes widened in fear, but the next instant, a lit wand tip was in his face, revealing his Godfather, Harry.

"Okay there Ted? What say we go find your mum and dad? Knowing here, that explosion was probably your mum." He said with a slight smile. Teddy clung to Harry's hand as Luna gently picked up Paige again, who still hadn't moved. They hurried down the stairs, more footsteps echoing from behind.

"Hurry up Harry, Luna!" Came Charlie's voice from behind. They emerged on the first floor and followed the smoke to the abandoned ward. McGonagall was breathing heavily, looking even more tired and messy than she had been before. She stood in the doorway with Remus, while the rest of the group, Ron, Neville, Fred, George Bill, and Mad-Eye tried to peer in.

Inside, Bellatrix stood, her wand lying on the ground a few feet away. Behind her, the wall had been shattered, so that you could see into the next ward, and the ward after that. Tonks was across from her, her hair black.

She could morph again.

A strange aura seemed to pulsate from her, an aura of anger at her aunt. Her wand was aimed at Bellatrix and her gaze transfixed on her as well. Bellatrix, for once in her life, looked afraid.

"I warned you that you would pay, Bellatrix. You were never a relative of mine, not you or any of the rest of the family besides my mother, father, husband, and children. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Minerva are more of a family to me than you are." She hissed, her hair slowly alternating from red, to black.

"Well, Nymphadora. Go ahead and do it." Bellatrix cackled, her breathing heavy. She wore the same smirk of laughter Sirius had before he died. Suddenly, most of every watching knew what was going to happen before it did.

The jet of green light shot from Tonks' wand hit Bella square in the chest. The laughter didn't die from her face as she was blasted back a few feet before she collapsed onto the ground, dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNNNNN!


	26. Recovering

A/N: Ding Dong The Witch is dead! Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! We must have a party! Just kidding, but it is nice to finally see her dead, but that means our little fanfic is coming to a close soon, as soon as the next chapter or two chapters.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks took several deep breaths, as she felt as though she was about to pass out. She shook slightly, staring down at her aunt's empty shell. That laugh would never be heard again.

Remus rushed forward and grabbed Tonks before she collapsed onto her knees, taking Remus down with her. The pair hit the floor as Teddy forced his way between the legs of McGonagall and the others to enter the room, hurrying over to his parents and throwing his arms around them both.

"Teddy!" Tonks exclaimed in surprise, hugging him tightly. Over her shoulder, Remus ruffled his son's hair with a weak smile. Tonks hugged him for a moment, not wanting to ever let go. She glanced around, and a frown pulled at the corners of her lips. "Where's your sister at Teddy Bear?" She questioned.

He looked at her, but didn't speak. Instead, nodded slowly in the general direction of the doorway. Everyone had entered the room now, some gathered around Bellatrix while others sat quietly around the edges of the room, not wanting to disturb the family moment. Luna stood in the doorway, Paige still held in her arms. She moved forward, handing the child over to her mother.

Tonks looked her daughter over, including the white color of her long hair. Tears were reforming in her eyes, for Paige still wasn't moving.

"She can't be dead." Tonks whispered, holding Paige closer. "She honestly can't be." She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Remus was gripping her shoulder tightly, but Tonks didn't care. Her whole body was numb, as was her brain. She opened her mouth to speak again, but found herself at a loss of words. Remus' arms wrapped around her waist as Teddy clung to her other arm. Tonks let out a sob.

"I'm glad she's dead. She killed my cousin, and now my little girl. I hope she goes straight to h-!"

"Tonks," Remus cut her off quietly. She looked up at him. He pointed at Paige and she shifted her gaze to look at her daughter, whose fingers were now attempting to grab onto her arm. Tonks then hugged Paige so tightly, that Remus was afraid she would suffocate the child.

"Mommy?" Paige asked quietly, her eyes flickering open to look at Tonks' dark, sparkling ones. Tonks grinned.

"Yeah sweety, it's me."

"You're all better. You're not sick any more?"

"Nope." Tonks said, kissing her nose. She let out a small giggle, but cut herself off as she winced slightly. Her hair was slowly regaining it's purple color, just like Tonks' was now fading from black to pink.

"Can we go home? I want to sleep." Paige mumbled, her eyelids drooping all of a sudden. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah, and then you can sleep all you want." She whispered, just glad her daughter was safe and alive. Tonks stood and put Paige on her hip, where the girl's head leaned on her shoulder. Remus had already grabbed Teddy. With one last look at Bellatrix's body, she walked out of the room and didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige slept for the next two days straight, which worried Tonks and Remus a bit. No normal two-year-old slept that much. Tonks had went to ask Molly about it, but the woman had assured her that it was because Paige was tired and worn out from Bellatrix's curse. Tonks had hoped Molly was right.

Currently, the blonde, curly haired metamorphagus slept soundly. The after effects of the past weeks were finally catching up with her, and she was sleeping it off, much like Paige.

She rolled over subconsciously and continued to sleep, slowly registering the fact she was being poked. She poked back.

Something giggled.

Tonks sighed and opened her eyes to meet two pairs of brightly colored eyes: electric blue and bubble-gum pink. Teddy and Paige giggled again.

Tonks began to tickly them, suddenly not tired anymore. She pinned them to the bed and tickled them in where she knew it tickled the most. Paige let out a particular loud laugh.

"What are you doing in here?" Remus questioned, entering the room, only to find no one, except a particular large lump under the blankets on the bed, surrounded by two smaller ones. He chuckled silently.

"I wonder where Dora went." He questioned aloud, stepping toward the bed. All of the forms shook, giggling uncontrollably.

"You know, when you hide, it really helps to not giggle!" He laughed, ripping the bed sheets back and attacking the three now grinning and laughing hysterically.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Remus said to Tonks. The next instant, Teddy and Paige had grabbed onto his legs, tackling him to the floor. Tonks snorted and leaned over the edge of the bed, staring down into the face of her husband.

"Yep." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Teddy and Paige made noise, signaling they were utterly disgusted. Tonks and Remus laughed in unison. "Now that it's over, I'll be fine." She grinned broadly before grabbing pillows off the bed and tossing them at her family on the floor.

"It's over." Remus repeated as he grabbed one of the pillows. He grinned and looked at Tonks. She raised an eyebrow, but leapt off the bed and went darting out of the room, Remus chasing after her, Teddy and Paige close behind.

"Can't catch me!" She laughed.

"Well, you want to be caught for this." He told her and she stopped.

"For what?" She asked turning, only to be met in the face with a pillow. Remus grabbed onto her waist, pulling her to him as she struggled to fight back.

"Caught you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So that's the end, but before you all spaz completely out, I'm going to upload an epilogue type thing right after this, so take a chill pill and hit the 'next chapter' button.


	27. Epilogue

A/N: I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews. I'm going to take a break from the Tonks/Lupin fics for a bit, but I am going to write one about Harry/Hermione possibly. I'm not sure yet, but I will have a new story out soon. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I would love to hear your thoughts on what you would like to see me write next.

Disclaimer: NAG! NAG! NAG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If one more stranger walks up to me and touches me, I swear I will break out hexing people."

"Dora, calm down. We're nearly there." Remus assured the pink haired witch beside him. In front of the couple was a pair of 11 year-olds, one sporting spiky, turquoise colored hair. The other had long, glimmering purple hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. Both pushed luggage carts, one with a caged brown owl the other with a caged black kitten.

"Remember, if you get in Slytherin, we'll disown you and throw you out into the streets without a galleon." Tonks reminded her children. Remus gave her a hard look and she chuckled. "Only kidding."

"That's it there isn't it mum?" Paige asked, turning to look at her mother behind her and giving a nod toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Tonks nodded.

"You can't get through! It's a solid!"

Remus looked down at his 5-year-old daughter, Abigail, currently clinging to his arm. She stared up at him with the same amber colored eyes he had.

"Watch." He said and pointed to where Teddy was about to run through first. He started off at a run, and then went right through the barrier.

"See?"

"I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Abigail complained as she watched her sister disappear through the barrier as well.

"You'll get to in time. Just think how long your brother has to wait until he gets to go. He's not even born yet." Remus whispered with a glance toward the pregnant Tonks, who rolled her eyes, hooking her arm with his. Together, the three went through the barrier.

"Come on, I'll help you get seats." Remus offered. Tonks took Abigail in her arms as Remus helped push the carts and stow most of the luggage under the train. Their main trunks and their pets were still in their arms.

"Now don't go causing trouble at school like your mother. Be good." Remus told them, hugging each of them tight.

"I can't make any promises dad." Teddy grinned.

"You promise you'll write, right?" Paige questioned her mother. Tonks grinned and nodded. "And tell me when the baby's born and what you've decided to name it. You should really decide on that."

"Chill out Paige, I will. I swear. If not I know you'll send me an owl that will peck my fingers off until I do." Tonks laughed, hugging her before hugging Teddy. "Love you.

"Love you too." They answered in unison.

"Have fun!" Remus called as they boarded the train just as it gave it's warning whistle. All the other students boarding finished their goodbyes and boarded the train.

At 11 o'clock sharp, the scarlet steam engine roared to life and began to move forward. Students and parents were waving goodbye, as were Teddy, Paige, Tonks, and Lupin. The train disappeared around the corner and they were lost from view.

"You made sure Harry never gave them that blasted map, right?" Tonks eyed her husband as they left the platform.

"Yes."

"What map?" Abigail asked curiously.

"Nothing." Remus answered quickly.

"I know that's not true! What map?" She repeated as Remus took her into his arms.

"Nothing you need to know about for a while."

X

The war was over with Voldemort, and the war was over for Tonks with her aunt. Over the next year, things went almost perfectly, except for the discovery of Abigail's lycanthropy, but it was different. She had the ability to morph to and from her werewolf stage when she wanted, and only had to change during the full moon. She kept her head and normal thoughts all the same. In some time, Abigail would grow and attend Hogwarts like her older siblings, and be sorted in Gryffindor, thankfully, not Slytherin.

On December 14th, Sirius James Lupin was born, looking exactly like his father. Meaning when he attended school, he would go into Gryffindor. He did inherit lycanthropy, but wasn't as lucky as his sister. Sirius had to change every full moon with his dad.

As term started, Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor and Paige into Ravenclaw. Both were happy, because neither was in Slytherin. Both did well in Hogwarts, even their first year, except when Paige accidentally set the Potions room on fire, twice. McGonagall kept her eye on both even closer then. Both would make the House Quidditch Teams in the next few years, always to be pitted against each other in matches for the Cup, (If they could stay on their brooms!).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: THE END!!!!!!!

Don't forget to give me your thoughts on what you would like to see me write next in your reviews!


	28. Ending Note

A/N: Okay, I'm going to begin writing a story with Teddy and Paige at Hogwarts, just for all you guys. What I'm doing is that I need characters for Paige and Teddy's friends and enemies, because at this time at Hogwarts, there isn't anyone familiar besides the teachers. If you are interested in becoming one of their friends or enemies, email me at or just review for this chapter. Tell me what you want your name to be and what house and year you are in and anything else you think is important like if they're a metamorphagus, werewolf, vampire, etc. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
